Forever Betrothed
by SereneLady
Summary: Endymion is betrothed to a lost Princess Serenity. Little does he know that she is within the very walls of his castle, unaware of her heritage... A/U Silver Millennium Fic. Rated M for future chapters, just in case.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first fan-fic in a loooooooooooong time. I had posted something years ago on ASMR and of course, it has been lost to the internet (and to my previous laptop's death). So here we go again!

This is an A/U Silver Millennium Fan-fic.

Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own Sailor Moon.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Forever Betrothed**

Prologue

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Earth.

Sunset.

Kingdom of Terra.

Some say the portals were placed by the Gods. An ancient technology that has lasted since the beginning of our worlds. Huge structures stamped into the ground, with seemingly no rhyme or reason to their locations. Only one per planet had been discovered, yet they all looked the same: archways that soared up to the sky, made of stone, and almost indestructible...

Earth's portal was located between two mountains that guarded it from view. After the Galaxy Wars of old, it's use was restricted by the first King of Earth, limiting it to trade and necessary transportation. The portal was to be forever watched by The Guardians, a special rank of men that swore an oath to forever protect the portal, and therefore protect Earth. The other planets' chose similar guards for their own portals, or concealed their portals away, effectively shutting off contact for hundreds of years. The Moon portal used to be the only free portal left in their galaxy, with Queen Selene choosing to keep it free, and her heir, Queen Selenity choosing to do the same…that is, until the day the Dark Moon attacked.

The Guardians of the Earth portal looked at each other and split their ranks just as a flash of lightning erupted from the inside edge of the portal. They had been trained and could almost feel the exact moment the air changed when lightning converged on the center and winked out just as suddenly as it appeared. Left in it's place was a horse and rider, riding hard away from the massive structure. The Guardians saluted and blew on ceremonial horns, marking the return of their liege.

His horse was black as midnight, matching the rider's hair, and he rode at a breakneck speed away from the large structure behind him. Silver dust cascaded off of him, a sign that he had just made the jump back from the Moon portal. Only those with advanced permission could ever travel through the Moon portal. Over the noise of the thundering hoofs, and blasting of horns, the rider could hear the lightning behind him, signaling that the rest of his guard making their way back. Shouts arose from the figures that appeared, but he continued to ride on, picking up speed. He knew the path down from the valley well and would not be slowed, his emotions controlling the reins as he pushed on.

The four riders out of the portal shouted for Endymion to stop, but he would not yield.

"He needs to be alone with his thoughts." The silver-haired rider proclaimed and motioned to the other three to stop attempting to catch up. The four riders regrouped and set their pace to a gentle trot, riding side by side in a line.

"I really thought the Queen would see reason this time and release him." A dark-haired man had broken the silence, turning to the silver-haired man.

"You know as well as I Nephrite that the Queen believes that her daughter lives."

"Then she is a fool, and banishing Endymion to a marriage-less life! It has been over 10 years!"

"Jadeite, hold your tongue!" The silver-haired man barked.

"Let's discuss this further when we reach the palace." The fourth man spoke up, flipping his pony-tail behind him.

The other three men nodded, their eyes squinting, attempting to focus on the now black speck out ahead of them, riding directly towards the setting sun.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**A/N: I know I know! Super short prologue to tickle your taste buds! Please let me know what you think so far. :D**


	2. Chapter One – Just Breathe

Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own Sailor Moon.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Forever Betrothed**

Chapter One – Just Breath

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Serena's POV

_Just breath. _

I had to keep reminding myself over and over again.

_Breath. You can do this. _

I had been in the small room dreading that my turn would come. It did, of course, it did. They called my name and lead me into an even smaller room. Sitting behind a bare desk in a windowless office was a pale man with long white hair and a long list of questions. This man was almost albino, the palest man I had ever seen. His long white hair reached below his lower back and his green eyes had a stern expression to them. "Let's begin, shall we?"

Some questions were easy of course, "What is your name? Do you have any nicknames? Have you ever gone by another name other than those listed here?" And so on and so forth. Some questions were harder to answer, "Where were you born?" I gulped hard and answered as best I could.

"I'm not sure, sir." I spoke quietly.

"Who is your Mother? Your Father?"

"Again, sir, I don't know." I lowered my gaze to the floor. "You see, I was found wandering around Terra when I was 6 years old. I couldn't remember where I came from or who I was. That is when I first became a maid to house Emerald." I shuddered remembering Lady Emerald, but quickly banished my thoughts. _I never have to go back there again. _"Due to some complications my reference is actually from Lady Emerald's son, Sapphire. He explains such in the letter."

"Yes, child, I have read it. Let's continue." He was very blunt. Usually I am very good at reading people, but this man eluded me. _What did he think of me? _

After what seemed like an hour of further questioning the man came and stared directly into my eyes. He seemed to be searching my very soul with a cold face. It seemed wrong, almost as if he wasn't always this cold... _but I suppose he has __to be. They couldn't let just anyone work at the palace, otherwise it's security would be compromised. _

I couldn't help but stare back at him, holding my breath. _Oh please let him accept me!_ He blinked first and then made a sort of, 'hrumf' noise and stood up. He turned and extended a hand to me, helping me from my seat.

"Place your right hand in mine and your left over your heart." I quickly did as he said, slightly confused as to what was about to happen. I held my breath as his hand glowed a soft yellow and I could feel a warmth lock onto my hand and follow up my right arm into my heart. Gasping I held onto that feeling as long as I could. _So this is what magic feels like..._ The glow penetrated my soul and warmed me all over. _It feels so...__familiar..._

I knew in that moment that my heart was being judged, had I been deemed worthy? The warm glow changed and flared. A bright silver was emitting from my chest. It locked on and it felt almost as if I were breathing in water, yet I could still breathe... The man quickly broke the connection. His eyes were wide and he stared at me. I felt uncomfortable, and squirmed under his gaze. After a long pause he finally broke the silence,"You have a touch of magic in you Serena, did you know that?"

I shook my head quickly. "I've... I didn't know. But it felt familiar." Magic certainly isn't unheard of, but usually people train and study it to use their natural abilities. People of status, not a common maid. _Magic? Me? _

"Should you ever experience it again, please seek me out. I may be able to train you to tap into that power, in the future should you wish." I gaped at him, at a loss for words. "Your magic is locked within you for now, but I believe that with proper training you could certainly be great."

"Thank you sir." I bowed, still shocked. My thoughts were on fire. I thought about how many times I had seen magic in my life. I could count on one hand. Not just party tricks but true magic. The kind that could heal the wounded, or even...

"Repeat after me. I, Serena of House Emerald…" His words were quick and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I Serena of House Emerald..." Maids were named after the house they currently served under. Since I didn't have a last name, I didn't mind the custom, except that it tied my name to my awful past. The only past I knew. He went on, "...do solemnly swear that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to Her Majesty Queen Gaia of Earth and her son, His Majesty Prince Endymion of Earth, his heirs and successors, according to law. May the Gods bless us all."

I repeated every word, my excitement building. The man gently smiled down at me, "Well Miss Serena, welcome to the Golden Palace."

_I made it! I was free of House Emerald! Free to start over, and at the Palace no less! _

I exhaled, letting the relief I felt and the next inhale wash over me. "Thank you sir. When do I start?"

"5 minutes ago." He said with a twinkle in his eye. _I knew he wasn't so cold!" _

"You'd better hurry in and find Molly. She will help get you settled." He began talking very swiftly and precisely, "Your things will be sent for at your current residence and you will begin living here at the palace effective immediately. You will get two days off a month, rotating with the other palace maids on your floor to leave the grounds as you see fit. You must adhere to our dress code, and your personal hygiene must be impeccable. You'll be working on the 5th floor to start. It shouldn't be too hard for you, mostly unused guest rooms and the like, until you can prove yourself for promotion. There is a curfew in place, you are not to leave your room after 10 o'clock unless you have been instructed to do so. Those over 18 have an 11 o'clock curfew. And the number one rule Serena," He leaned down to me to give his next phrase more weight, "No interacting with the royal family, their guests, nor with any one of rank within the palace. Should anyone need anything, you find me first." I had been nodding and making a mental list in my head of these new restrictions. Nothing out of the ordinary for a maid, and certainly better than I could have hoped. I started to turn when the man placed a light hand on my shoulder.

"Oh and Serena, my name is Artemis. I am head of staff here at the palace. I think you will fit in nicely."

"Thank you sir!" I bowed to him and ran through the next door eagerly.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The sun had just dipped below the horizon when Endymion rode into view of the tower guards. They quickly lowered the gate and let him inside, recognizing his horse and armor. The swift ride had done little to calm his mood, but he paused to thank Twilight, his horse for the fast ride. She nuzzled into him before the stable boy started brushing her and filling her water trough.

Endymion walked swiftly from the stables into the palace, heading straight for his Mother's chambers. He barked a swift order at a page to run ahead and announce him. Endymion knew that she wouldn't have retired just yet, wanting to hear news of his mission.

Endymion paused long enough to be announced and went through the double doors into his Mother's Chamber. He bowed upon entering, taking in the familiar surroundings. Queen Gaia's rooms were quite large and had a warm, red glow to them. The main entrance acted like a separate seating room, decked with furs and lush red carpets. The grand fire was lit and through it you could see into the next room where a large 4-poster bed dominated.

"Endymion, my darling, how did it go?" Gaia was seated at her vanity with two lady's maids brushing her long ebony curls down her back.

"About as well as it has gone the last 15 times I have tried to talk sense into that woman! Her majesty Queen Selenity of the Moon continues to be delusional and will not consent to my release!" He threw himself into an armchair facing the fire. Queen Gaia dismissed her maids, and came up behind him.

Gaia had hazel eyes and an old soul. Her long ebony curls had a touch of grey to them but if anything it made her look more regal and sophisticated. Endymion's mother had always been there for him, especially after the loss of his father. From that day, she had allowed Endymion to help her to rule the kingdom, knowing that one day it would fall on him to run it. Gaia made sure there were no secrets between them, and spoke to Endymion as an equal... that is unless he needed scolding. He rarely ever did, though. Endymion threw himself head first into all that he did, accomplishing much in his 21 years. Gaia was bursting with pride, looking at the man her son had become. She hated to see him so distraught, knowing full well that his meeting on the Moon hadn't gone well. It never did. Endymion had hoped that after ten years of Princess Serenity's kidnapping, Queen Selenity would disband the betrothal alliance set forth so many years ago. Queen Gaia herself had had many amendments drafted up in the betrothal's place, hopeing that Selenity would agree to continue their alliance even though the betrothal aspect would be negated... but she wouldn't listen to reason. Selenity was resilient, "She lives I know she lives!" That was her motto, her mantra though she could never prove it.

"She still cannot face the truth. Ah, my dearest friend." She sighed and watched the fire dance in its hearth. "I had hoped she could rise above and let go, but she has stayed fast in her denial. Selenity was the strongest of us all, but she has been broken, truly."

"What can be done? What can I do to make her see reason? Princess Serenity is gone, lost, dead. It has been Ten years and she still wears the veil over her eyes! How can I continue to be betrothed to a ghost?"

"Queen Selenity is the only one who can break the oath, I have had the documents checked a thousand times!" Queen Gaia looked away, blinking back tears. Her son deserved to love and she had locked him into this sham of a betrothal! "If I had known….. If I had some way of knowing... you know I would have never…"

"Hush mother, hush." Endymion had gotten up and was hugging his mother tightly. He had grown into his true height and her head rested on his shoulder. "Of course I do not blame you. No one had known of the plot to kidnap the Princess until it was too late. I know you had the best intentions with my betrothal. We would have made a powerful alliance..." His words drifted off as he thought of the small bundle of sunshine Princess Serenity was. He had only met her once, when she was a small lady of 3 and he was 8. She was a clumsy crybaby, but she smiled so big when she met him, and hugged him with all her might. Endymion knew from then on he would protect Serenity with all his heart. After that first meeting it was clear the two would make a great match, and the betrothal alliance was drafted almost immediately. Though he didn't quite know what it had all meant at the time, Endymion did know at the very least that he would get to see Serenity more often and loved the idea of becoming best friends.

Three years later word reached the Golden Palace of her kidnapping. The bastards went through the unguarded Moon portal and disappeared. Striking the Moon Kingdom at it's very heart and soul. Endymion's father, King Azure mounted a search for Serenity, tracking the bandits to the Dark Moon. His forces were ambushed by the Dark Moon forces and King Azure died, which caused the start the Dark War. During the war, the Dark Moon had captured and twisted the minds of thousands of people, but none more prominent than the Moon King himself, King Sol. The Dark Moon used King Sol against his people, and Queen Selenity was forced to use the power of the Silver Millennium Crystal to attempt a mass healing. Unfortunately, the depths of the corruption for the King was so great it poisoned his very soul. The Silver Millennium Crystal destroyed King Sol, and scattered his body to the winds. From that day forward the Queen sealed the Moon portal, allowing only those with permission to use it. She ended up bringing peace to her planet, and beating those of the Dark Moon back to the shadows from whence they came. Those planets that wouldn't aid the Moon Kingdom in the war were banished for a time, called traitors to the Moon Kingdom, and only now are relations improving. The war ended almost exactly on the one year mark of its beginning, but Princess Serenity was nowhere to be found, and remained lost, presumed dead, to this day.

Endymion's eyes grew dark as he thought of his Father's death and his innocence lost in that one year alone. He just wanted to finally be happy. Yet still, no matter what he did, he couldn't be free of her ghost. Queen Selenity wouldn't listen to reason, claiming that Serenity still lives, somewhere on this plane of existence, she lives. That is all she would say on the matter! She would just sit on her throne, clutching the Silver Millennium Crystal, always speaking to that damn crystal, 'She lives. Please, show me where she is. Please. She lives! I know it to be true'. That memory of the 3 year old girl with golden pigtails and a wide smile plagued him, especially in the night. He couldn't stop dreaming of her.

"I just wish I could officially marry, know the love and happiness you had… with Father." Endymion thought of the mistresses he had taken over the past couple years, just to feel something, anything. But he couldn't bring himself to get close with any of them. Endymion knew in his heart that unless that betrothal was broken, he would never feel the freedom to love.

Queen Gaia choked back a sob, "I know my son, I know." If only Selenity would see reason. Her resolve strengthened and she looked up at her son. Her son, a man of honor, just like his Father.

"We must find you a princess in secret and marry you." Endymion let go of his mother and started at her. "Yes, I know what I'm asking is treason, but our kingdom needs some security. It needs an heir to continue our lineage!"

"I can't break the betrothal Mother! What if word reaches the Moon? " If Queen Selenity knew of his breaking the betrothal she could do something rash, even start a war.

"Don't fear, Endymion. I will go to the Moon and speak to the Queen's council. Surely I can talk some sense into them and get the betrothal revoked. I'll go on the 10th anniversary of the end of the Dark War. Hopefully it will be significant enough to show them that this has gone on far too long! Our kingdom must have a legitimate heir! Meanwhile, we'll make your coronation ball a grand event and invite all of the eligible princesses so you may choose your bride."

Endymion's thoughts were all over the place. Would he be able to find love without the betrothal broken? Would his tormenting dreams ever cease? With a sigh, Endymion shook his head. He was obviously at war with himself. He lifted his eyes and locked them with Queen Gaia's.

"This is risky Mother. But I agree. I have to try." Mother and son embraced, and over his shoulder, Endymion could see the fire flickering. He sent out a silent message to the heavens, hoping it would reach her spirit.

_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Serenity, but I have to be pursue my own happiness._

Once more he bid his Mother goodnight. Gaia resolved to leave within 2 week's time to travel to the Moon once more. It would give her enough time to get proper clearance to use the portal and would coincide with the anniversary of the end of the war. _Selenity, I wish it didn't come to this. If only I could have helped you through these past ten years more. Could I have made you well if I had stayed on the Moon with you? And now you've pushed me to treason... but one would do anything for their children. _

Meanwhile, Endymion exited his Mother's chamber with a small smile on his face, his thoughts drifted to the last person he was close to loving in that way...The last person he felt some sort of connection to...

... _Michiru..._

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**A/N: Gah! When I wrote this chapter it seemed so long, and now that I'm posting it, it feels so short! Please let me know what you think. :D**

**Big shout out to my first reviewer: nariayanez !**


	3. Chapter Two - A Chance Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Forever Betrothed**

Chapter Two – A Chance Encounter

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Serena, I can't believe you've only been here a week, and yet I wonder how I ever survived without you!"

Molly always knew how to bring a smile to her face. She was only a year older than Serena, but had been working at the palace for years. Molly had teal eyes and auburn hair and across her face were the tiniest freckles. She always seemed to have a positive attitude and that brightened everyone's day. Serena felt blessed that she got to be trained by her. The staff shad nicknamed the 5th level of the palace 'Molly's Floor' due to her dedication and love for it. Molly's floor housed all of the main guest rooms from the grandest suites to the quietest rooms with the best views of the ocean. There was even a grand meeting hall overlooking the ocean, decked with white marble.

"I know how you feel Molls!" The girls were just finishing up the Storm Suite and had cleaned it in record time. Great bay windows over looked the sea and the entire suite was nautical themed.

"You go on ahead, I'll finish up the mopping." Molly smiled and bounce out of the room, her auburn hair just peaking out under her hair cap. Serena knew that once the Storm Suite was done they could break until the evening fires needed to be lit. Serena wanted to give Molly an early break as a 'thank you' for showing her the ropes, and mopping was one of her favorite activities. It was like painting the floor.

At House Emerald Serena took extra time to mop the floors as it gave her the most time to herself. She could spend hours inside her own head, dancing with the mop and humming to herself. Back then she wore an ugly green pant suite, to denote she was a maid of House Emerald. The maid's uniforms at the palace were surprisingly fairly plain, considering she now worked at the Golden Palace, but Serena was grateful for them. It was easier to go unnoticed in the palace. All of the maids wore a gray skirt down to the ankles with black buckle shoes that barely even clicked when they were walked on. The top was a gray and white pinstripe button down shirt with a collar, while the hat was a gray hair cap that covered Serena's entire head. The hat had a small lace detail around the trim, for a feminine touch. Serena appreciated that she wasn't accidentally dumping her long blonde hair into the mop bucket, though her hat looked abnormally huge as her hair was bundled and piled on top of her head. She was an expert at securing her large messy bun with pins. That was the hair style she had always defaulted to. Strangely she never wanted to cut her hair. Every time she had tried in the past, something stopped her. Serena just came to accept that she would have floor length hair, and took the time to pile it on top of her head everyday. It was certainly a workout!

Loosing herself in her work, Serena sighed and started singing a love song she once heard. She twirled the mop bucket, on wheels, around her and made an extra flourish with dipping the mop into it. The sun was reflecting off of the ocean, creating a shimmering effect on the walls and ceiling. Serena danced through the patterns the light was casting and hummed softly to herself. She was caught up in just how much happier she had felt in this past week at the palace. She certainly didn't hear the heavy footsteps down the hall. Or that they were coming closer. Or the fact that they had stopped in the very room she was mop dancing in...

"Miss, when will the room be done?" A male voice spoke behind her suddenly.

"WHAAAAAA?!" Serena accidentally placed her foot into her mop bucket and slipped. The very full mop bucket tipped over, sending her flying backwards. Arms flailing, she screamed and fell...directly into the arms of the gentleman who startled her.

Dark blue eyes peaked out from under ebony hair, and a musical laugh escaped from him. The man's strong arms were rock hard and held on to her tight, keeping her from falling all the way to the ground.

"Are you alright?" He righted her, and she stepped out from the bucket shyly. Her right sock was drenched, not to mention the huge splash of water that was evident on her skirt. Serena's cap had slipped and her bun had slid off of her head, it was falling out from her hat sideways, a cascade of gold. She was catching her breath and studying the man in front of her, as he broke into laughter.

Serena's breath caught in her throat. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen! She couldn't help but stare up at him. His chiseled features were almost God like, though his laugh softened his face considerably. His smile reached his beautiful, ocean colored eyes. She could watch him smile at her all day if she had the choice. And what did she look like? A complete, clumsy mess!

Serena couldn't help herself and started laughing and giggling too. "I'm fine, I'll just have to go change my uniform before heading back to work. Oh!" She suddenly realized she wasn't supposed to speak with anyone of rank. Surely he must be above her in status... he didn't seem to be wearing a uniform. Serena knew that she couldn't go find Artemis without changing first, he might think she'd been slacking on her job. She immediately looked down at her shoes, unsure how to proceed. She pouted slightly

Endymion was entranced. His heart beat started speeding up from the moment she spilled into his arms. He started flushing as he watched the small creature before him. She was pale, and tiny, but instead of looking sickly, it enhanced her beauty, and emphasized her curves. Her eyes were the color of the sky with almost a hint of silver at the edges. And her beautiful, tangled, locks were the color of spun gold. She was breathing heavy and her small pink lips were parted just so in an enticing pout. He could almost lean down and kiss them... _Who was this maid? Why have I not seen her before? What is wrong with me?! She is a maid! Stop it Endymion. You're just love sick because you are excited to see Michiru soon, that's all... right?_

He realized he was starting at her, but she didn't seem to notice, as she was staring down at her feet. Endymion could see the worried look on her face, and remembered that usually the maids run off to get someone before actually speaking with him. He suspected that they have been warned not to speak to him, due to him being the Prince. He leaned down slowly, not wanting to startle her again, and looked into her eyes. She peaked up at him under long lashes.

"It's alright. We can forget this ever happened. I just need to know when the room will be finished."

"Thank you." She whispered, still looking down at the ground. "The room will be ready in..." She looked around her. Soapy water. Everywhere. Rugs soaked. Mop bucket tipped over, one of it's wheels still spinning. "...at least an hour." She giggled and then smiled up at him. Their eyes locked. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

Endymion chuckled, breaking the tension. "Then I'll leave you to it." He started walking out of the suite when he turned, as if remembering something. "Before I go, what is your name?"

"Serena, sir." Adding the sir to remind herself that she was speaking to someone above her station.

"Nice to meet you Serena. You may call me En-" He stopped. Suddenly realizing she might not know he is the prince. For some reason he didn't want to tell her. "Darien, that is. You may call me Darien."

She smiled, then looked down again. "Nice to meet you Darien. But... I am not allowed to speak to people above my rank, so at the same time, goodbye Darien." She bowed.

Those words sent a bolt of sadness straight through Endymion's heart. _Not allowed to speak with me?_ He frowned and looked around, trying to come up with something out of thin air...

"Ah, but I am the, uh, the new suite master! I make sure the suites are suitable for our guests and reserve them for, them. The guests that is." His words were pouring out of his mouth like water from a faucet he couldn't turn off. Why was he lying to this girl? _Because you may not get to speak with her again...and she is so beguiling..._ He turned those thoughts off as quickly as they came. Now that he had started to lie to her, he couldn't stop.

Serena visibly relaxed at the mention that he was a staff member also. "Well in that case Darien, I hope we can become good friends." She smiled up at him so big it was infectious. Darien left before his heart exploded with the sheer happiness of her smile. He almost forgot that he was seeing when the room was ready for Michiru's arrival. The Storm Suite was her favorite.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Serena finished cleaning up the mess with just enough time to get back to her room before anyone noticed the state she was in. Hair clumsily stuffed under her hat, her skirt had dried, but her right sock didn't. Every time she took a step on the hard floors a distinctive squeak and squish noise could be heard. She hurried to get changed before she had to start making the rounds to light the evening fires with Molly. Serena felt like all eyes were on her, though in reality no one had seen her go.

No one except Artemis that is. He watched her half run, half walk back to the southern courtyard, where the in-house staff were housed. He studied her appearance before she disappeared from view.

_Remarkable, I do think she is the girl we've been looking for..._

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**A/N: Short and sweet! :D**

**A big shout out to my second reviewer: Dymond313 !**


	4. Chapter 3 - Secrets

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Forever Betrothed **

Chapter 3 - Secrets

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

"A feint, then a stab to the right side and Kunzite is doooooooown!" Jadeite exclaimed from atop the fence he was sitting on. He loved to give commentary on the practice sessions. Nephrite was on the outside of the fence, leaning in and watching the sight. Inside the ring, Endymion and Kunzite had been going at it for a solid 25 minutes before Endymion became victorious. Zoisite was leaning against the trunk of a nearby tree, reading as usual.

The four generals and the Prince had been training just outside the main arena on the east side of the castle, wanting to take in the beautiful weather they had been having. The arena was a fairly large facility, with a dirt horse track on the inside, and room to board at least 50 horses. The caretaker and his wife took pride in keeping the facility in top condition, and loved to watch the young knights go through their drills. Each one of the generals took turns facing Endymion, who had been winning every single one of his matches throughout the day; a personal best! He seemed to have increased energy, and was hitting his training harder than usual.

"Very well Endymion, who've finally beaten me." Kunzite said calmly, taking off his helmet and un-matting his silvery hair. He tried not to show just how out of breath he really was. Endymion had put a lot of effort into his training lately, and it was starting to pay off.

"Finally?! This has to be at least the 4th, no, the 5th time I've gotten the better of you!"

"Ah, but this is the only one that counted. You see, the other times you are referring to were technically not official matches. Kunzite challenged you to this match officially, you beat him, so now it counts." Zoisite closed his book and stood up. He stretched out his muscles that were stiffening up from his earlier fight.

"Zoisite have you been keeping track this whole time? Never mind, no, 5th time I've beaten you Kunzite, I don't care about the official challenge stage. These are practice sessions, we don't have to be official at all." Throwing his practice sword aside, Endymion started stripping off the upper half of his armor. He wore a tight black shirt underneath with short sleeves. "At any rate, I think I've had enough. The sun is starting to set anyway, must be about 9 o'clock already."

"Yes it seems we've missed dinner." Jadeite said through mouthfuls of an apple he didn't seem to have had before. He always seemed to have food nearby.

Kunzite had finished stripping of the outer layer of his own armor and was watching Endymion carefully. "What has gotten into you lately? You seem to be doubling your efforts in training... are there any conflicts brewing you haven't told us about?"

He sighed. He never could keep things from them, so why start now? They were his best friends, after all. "I'm just trying to workout some… frustrations I've been having." They all looked up at him, waiting for him to finish.

"All right all right, I just can't stop thinking about this girl I ran into the other day."He ran a hand through his hair, his bangs stuck straight up for a second due to the amount of sweat that had poured out of him.

"Ha! I knew it had to be a girl!" Jadeite said, spitting apple bits with every syllable. "So spill!"

"Please stop spilling, Jadeite. You'll make me lose my appetite." Nephrite said, shielding himself from the onslaught of apple pieces that were now being thrown at him. Bits were everywhere, but a large majority were tangled in Nephrite's long, wavy-brown hair.

"Alright alright. You see she's…" He hesitated, then sped up his words, trying to get it over with, "this maid girl I ran into on the 5th floor. Well technically she ran into me, well I guess I actually startled her but I wasn't trying to-"

"A maid?!" Jadeite cut him off and almost fell off the fence he was sitting on.

"Endymion you can't be serious. You are the Prince for God's sake! You can't be involved with the staff!" Kunzite barked at him.

"I know I know. Nothing's happened, honestly. I just… I just can't seem to get her out of my head."

"We have got to set you up with a girl pronto. What about your last mistress? Beryl was it? How about letting off some steam there?" Jadeite hopped down and started elbowing Endymion in the ribs. Endymion smacked him away.

"No more mistresses. The Queen, is working on another plan to break off my betrothal. Hopefully soon I will be free to marry, and when I do I don't want some mistress in my way…. Especially not Beryl. She was hard enough to get rid of the last time"

"Ah, so that is why you've been training so hard. This girl has got your head spinning, so instead of taking it out in the bedroom you take it out on us." Nephrite said, coolly. He had just a hint of a smile on his face.

"Exactly. What are friends and generals for right?" Towels were suddenly thrown at him and he ducked to avoid the onslaught. Laughing, the five men started to make their way to the changing room inside the arena.

Endymion's thoughts went back to Serena. "On second thought guys, I think I'm going to go straight up to my room. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, Endymion started to walk slowly into the castle, hoping to run into Serena again.

He knew her schedule like the back of his hand. It wasn't that hard to figure out, just harder to hide from her. She only cleaned on the 5th floor with another girl, named Molly, and undoubtedly he could find her scrubbing away at one room or another. She always hummed a light song to herself as she worked. A couple times she almost caught him watching her, but he ducked behind a wall and sped off to his lessons before she could come around the corner and see him. At night the girls went to the occupied rooms and tended to the fires before returning to the house staff dormitories.

He couldn't help himself. He had to glimpse her at least once a day to be satisfied. She brightened his day without even realizing it. He thought of her graceful movements (when she wasn't rushing off somewhere), and how she wiped the back of her hand across her brow. The girl was bewitching him and he'd barely spoken to her.

_Well, spoken long enough to have lied to her. _ He had purposefully omitted that fact to his generals. They already didn't approve of him liking her, what would they think if they knew that he had said he was a staff member too?

_God she is so young. What am I even doing stalking a maid?_

Endymion crossed his arms above his head, stretching out his sides as he walked. He had to focus. Michiru would be here in a fortnight for his coronation and he had to put his thoughts toward her. _Will she remember how we were when we were kids? Chasing after each other? Stealing kisses under the bushes? She was my first kiss..._

Another deep sigh escaped Endymion's lips. _I wonder what it would be like to kiss Serena…_

He abruptly stopped in his tracks trying to clear that line of thinking from his mind. His hands were wiping down his face as he let out a groan. His muscles were going to feel it tomorrow.

_At least I'll hit the bed hard tonight._

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Endymion didn't get far when a page stopped him, letting him know that his mother wished to see him. He turned and followed the page to his mother's room once again.

"Oh Endymion, I just wanted to remind you that I am leaving in the morning." The Queen gave Endymion a swift hug, and indicated her various packed bags. "I plan on staying there at least until I can meet with the counsel, shouldn't take more than a week.

"Is there anything I need to see to while you're gone?"

"Yes, I'm glad you asked. The guests for your coronation may start to trickle in while I'm gone. Please see to it that you greet every last one of them, especially the princesses." She gave a wink and Endymion smiled back at her. _Oh mother, you are more excited than I am it seems._

Endymion continued to speak with his mother about various other duties he had to take care of, all the while glancing at the clock on the mantle.

_Damn, It's past ten. Serena would be under curfew by now. Oh well, maybe I'll seek her out tomorrow, as Darien... _

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Surrounding the southern courtyard were the dormitories for the household staff. The higher rank you were the closer to the palace your room may be. Most rooms were big enough for 5 people to live comfortably, though the most crowded rooms only ever had three people. The married couples had their own tiny houses just outside the palace, a mere 15 minute walk to the rear gates.

Serena was lucky enough to have Molly as her roommate as well as her trainer. Their room was farthest away from the palace, with a view off to the south. Serena could see the start of a great forest, and loved to animal watch out her window, when she wasn't working that is. She longed for a view of the water, but could still hear the sound. Serena would close her eyes and listen, wondering if all planets had oceans like this one.

Serena quickly made friends throughout the week, though no one stood out to her the way Darien did.

A week had past since she met him last and she couldn't keep her thoughts away from him. What if I run into him again? What floor is he assigned to? What is he like? I wish I didn't step in the mop bucket! How embarrassing! She had kept her eyes peeled but with the increase in work for the coronation, she hadn't had a moment to herself to explore the other floors in search of him.

It was after 10 o'clock and the girls had just settled in for bed. Molly turned off her side table lamp and Serena couldn't wait any longer to ask her burning question.

"Molly, have you ever met a staff member named… Darien?" Serena was blushing terribly, thankful for the darkness of the room.

"No Serena, and I've met just about everyone who works here. But then again, maybe he is new? We do have some new people coming in to help with the ball. Why do you ask?"

Serena stumbled over her words "Oh, well, I just…"

"Serena are you blushing over there?" Molly had somehow found her out! "Is this a boy you like? You said his name was Darien huh? What floor did you meet him on? What was he like? Tell me all the details!" Before Serena could answer one of Molly's questions, there was a knock at the door. The girls jumped at the sound. It was rare for anyone to come calling, especially this late at night. Molly quickly grabbed a robe and cracked open the door.

Serena could just make out a tall, glowing white figure in the lamp light. It was Artemis. His white clothes and pale features reflected so much light it was almost blinding to Serena, her eyes just getting used to the darkness from before.

"Pardon the intrusion ladies, but I must speak with Miss Serena. It is most urgent."

"Yes… I'm here." She said hesitantly from within the dark room.

"Serena, please meet me at the north stairs on the 10th floor as soon as you are able. Dress appropriately."

"Yes sir!" She squeaked. _What did I do?_ Artemis turned abruptly, his long white hair snapping around his body. Molly shut the door and turned on the light. Serena shielded her eyes as she scrambled out of bed.

"Serena, what does he want? Do you know?"

"Not a clue. I have never even been to the 10th floor before. At least I know where the north stairs are."

"Those are the high end suites. Only reserved for special guests. Usually royalty. Though, my floor does see it's fair share, we do have the best views you know." Serena was changing into the cleanest maid uniform she had. She re-pinned her bun and secured her hat with bobby pins.

" I'd offer to go with you, but you know I can't. Unless given permission no one under 18 is allowed out of bed after 10." Serena was putting her skirt back on and slipping into her shoes. _I hope this isn't about the other day, with Darien. If I am in trouble, why would Artemis wait a week? To let me stew? And anyway, nothing happened with Darien… And even if something did, house staff are allowed to date each other right?_ Serena started mentally going over the rules Artemis had laid out for her after her interview.

"Serena you'd better go, quickly now" Molly's words snapped her out of her thoughts as she set a brisk pace as she hurried out the door.

"Tell me everything when you get back, no matter what time it is!" Molly whispered as loudly as she could after Serena.

Serena couldn't help but observe how lovely the palace courtyard looked at night. The Moon was a bright, full orb hanging overhead and without the normal sounds from the day, Serena could appreciate the fountain in the corner. No time to waste! She picked up the paced, practically sprinting into the palace. She turned left, then right, then another right, and around a last corner to get to the north stairs. She paused just to take in the sight of all the flights she would have to climb.

Starting up the third flight, she rounded the corner at the landing, and smacked directly into a soft wall. No, not a wall… It was Darien! Stumbling backwards, yet again in front of him, she almost tumbled down the stairs, but he caught her around the waist.

"I see this is becoming a regular occurrence."

"Darien! I'm so sorry. I…just…" She couldn't concentrate. She was almost out of breath; his close proximity wasn't helping either. His hand had slipped between the bottom of her shirt, and top of her skirt while he was holding her. Practically burning her skin with the contact, he was holding her firmly against him… his hand was all she could think about. His ocean blue eyes looked down at her, searching her own eyes just for a moment. Serena could smell sandalwood and roses. As swiftly as it had happened, it ended. His hand left her side and she almost pouted.

"I'm sorry, Darien, um, thank you. I- I have to go!" Serena continued her sprint up the stairs, not wanting to be any later for Artemis. She could hear him chuckle to himself as she bolted away.

The further away she got from Darien, the clearer she could think. _Was he wearing armor? Or at least, from the waist down. He was just wearing a simple black shirt… but his wrists were bandaged up as if he had on bracers? And he was sweating a bit…..Wasn't he? Oh why oh why did I have to run into him now?!_

Rounding the last landing, she could see Artemis at the top of the 10th floor stairs. He let her stand there for a moment collecting her breath.

"Serena, what you hear tonight is of the utmost secrecy understand? Please take off your hat." Serena stared at him for a beat before swiftly ripping the cap off her head. Bobby pins went flying, her hair falling down her back, she started cleaning them up.

"Yes, sir. What is going on?" Artemis turned and started walking down the marble hallway, not letting her finish her scramble to collect her pins. Abandoning the task she set off after Artemis. Serena could see elegant sconces and fresh cut flowers decorating every corner of the hall. Softly lit arches framed murals of each planet with silhouettes of its ruling palace painted in the foreground. Serena was in awe and insanely curious. Her thoughts were scrambled and she started wondering who was lucky enough to clean the 10th floor, _they get to see these paintings everyday._

"You'll find out momentarily. I am sorry to rope you into this child, but you may end up being on special assignment to her majesty, Princess Minako of Venus... if she approves of you" Serena gasped. That was just about the last thing she thought he would say. Special assignment? Princess Minako of Venus? What was she about to see? She didn't even know any of the royal guests had arrived for the ball yet!

"I'll let her explain it to you herself."

Rounding a corner, Artemis stopped in front of the last set of double doors and knocked three times, very directly. "Come in" Could be heard from within and Artemis opened the doors. He ushered Serena in and quickly shut the doors behind her. "Remember Serena," Artemis whispered under his breath so only she could hear, "No matter what, utmost secrecy." Serena stood still, the only movement she made was a quick nod.

The room was warm and inviting. It has a fireplace with a roaring fire inside, casting an orange glow throughout the room. It was divided into a sitting room, with a white marble archway further in. The archway had golden curtains that were hanging down. Serena supposed that the bed was behind the curtains. A woman emerged, splitting the golden curtains in two, letting them cascade back down behind her. Serena could have sworn she was looking into a mirror… or a mirror that showed a more elegant version of oneself. The woman, well, girl really, looked almost exactly like her! She had blond locks pulled up in a half up, secured with a red bow. She wore a simple orange gown that hung down straight, and a golden chain that acted like a belt. It divided her dress, showing off her shapely curves. Serena couldn't help but stare, and the princess was staring right back!

"Oh Artemis! Yes! She's perfect!" Serena curtsied with as much grace as she could, knowing that this was a Princess, and the first royal she had ever encountered.

"Your Highness."

"Artemis however did you find her on such short notice? Serena is it? You may call me Mina. Come sit down, we have much to discuss!"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**A/N: Please remember, I'm getting these out pretty fast, but eventually I'm sure life will get in the way. I'm trying to write a chapter ahead of myself before posting. **

**A BIG shout out to my most recent reviewers: pizzigri, Lmx3108, GraphicsChyk, marigouldtheflower, and freakblueangel ! Thank you so much! 3  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4 - Princess Minako

**A/N: Picking up right where we left off!**

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Forever Betrothed**

Chapter 4 - Princess Minako

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Serena curtsied once more, unsure of what to say next.

"Serena, please, come have a seat. Do you know why Artemis has brought you up here?"

"No ma'am."

"Mina, please call me Mina." Mina, lead Serena towards the fireplace and indicated for her to sit down in one of two plump chairs. She hesitated, looking at Artemis first. Maids were not allowed to use the furniture inside the suites and she didn't want to forget herself. Artemis gave a quick nod and Serena sat down. It was so soft and warm. Serena felt the fabric along the armrest and relaxed into the warmth that the chair had been soaking up from the fire. She had to give herself a swift pinch on the back of her hand to stay focused. Mina was watching her intently from the other chair.

"Have you ever been to Venus?"

"I have never even left the planet." she admitted shyly.

"Have you heard of the Dark Moon War?" Serena nodded.

"The Moon princess was kidnapped by the Dark Moon and it started the conflict that lasted a year." Serena recited, everyone knew the tale of the Dark Moon War.

"That is a good place to start. During the Dark Moon War, Venus was ruled then by my Father, King Titan, and he refused to be involved in the conflict. He did not help the Moon or Earth when the war broke out, even though the Earth and Venus are considered sister planets. I have no idea why he didn't come to the aid of the Silver Alliance…" Mina was now staring off over Serena's shoulder, lost in thought.

Mina snapped out of it quickly, forcing a smile on her face. "That's all in the past now." She waved her arms in front of her face.

"Fast forward to today, and Venus is run by my elder brother, King Atlas. Once Atlas took the throne, our alliance with Earth reformed. Unfortunately, the Moon Kingdom hasn't been so welcoming. Atlas has worked very hard to try to gain back the Moon's trust and re-ally with Queen Selenity." Serena nodded. She knew of the planets that had been banished for a time, Venus, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune, but all of the was history. It had been ten years since the war and all of them but Saturn had rejoined the Silver Alliance. Saturn had made it very clear that though they were not enemies, they wanted to abstain from the alliance, choosing to be more neutral.

Serena thought back to the history lessons she would overhear while cleaning the library of House Emerald. Lady Emerald wanted her children to be well educated, and Serena would make sure to dust and organize the library during their lessons. _The only good that came out of that place, really._

"Venus has rejoined the Silver Alliance, but unfortunately the Moon Queen has been most harsh towards us; she was the only vote against our joining. Her main claim is that we should have come to her aid during the conflict, a fact that my brother agrees with. Earth and Mars both stepped up, but my Father dug in his heels."

Artemis walked over with a tea tray and two teacups. Serena hadn't noticed him preparing it, but he served it expertly. They were the most beautiful teacups and saucers Serena had ever seen. Roses were painted sprouting up from the bottom, and the lip of the cup had gold filigree around it. Her hands shook as she reached to grab the delicate loop of porcelain and gold that was the handle.

Serena thanked Artemis for the tea and started adding spoonfuls of sugar into it. _If I had told myself a month ago I'd be drinking tea with a Princess, I would have never believed it!_

"As you've probably guessed, I am here because I have been invited to Prince Endymion's coronation ball. Now, you must not mention a word of this to another living soul... but a trusted friend in the palace has informed me that this ball is really a front to find the Prince a bride." Serena could tell that Mina had meant that last part to be surprising, but really, wasn't the Prince supposed to be getting married around now? He was a Prince after all.

"Forgive me, Your – Mina, but I'm unsure where I fit in to all of this." Serena was definitely confused.

"Oh! Did I forget to mention that the Prince is betrothed to the Moon Princess even though she is dead?"

Now that was certainly surprising! "You didn't mention that. So Prince Endymion is not supposed to be getting married?"

"Exactly! And if the Moon Queen found out he was looking, without the betrothal being officially broken, she could have his head on a platter!" Mina's finger swiped across her throat.

"Not as dramatic as a beheading, my lady, but it is grounds for treason." Artemis calmly stated from the other side of the room.

"Right. So the situation is very delicate. However, there are plans in place to finally get the betrothal broken, and um," Mina was turning red and started actively brushing some of her hair with her fingers. She sped through, "You see, if Queen Selenity broke off Prince Endymion's betrothal, and he happened to already be madly in love with me, well, it would be very good for my planet if Venus and the Earth were to form this type of alliance, a marriage alliance. It would certainly bring us back into good graces with the Moon, and also I heard that Prince Endymion is a real catch!" Artemis cleared his throat loudly. Mina flushed more, which added to her beauty.

Serena smiled. Mina was just like any other girl, dreaming about her Prince charming. "Alright, I think I understand.. . . . but where do-"

"-Where do you fit in all of this, yes! I'm forgetting the most important part. The thing is, I've been receiving threats lately, death threats, and have been warned against coming here and being apart of this whole matchmaking endeavor." Mina was staring back into the fire again, her tone becoming more serious. "They started coming almost a week ago, about the same time the coronation invitation arrived. I've received 2 to 3 a day, everyday since."

"I'm so sorry Mina." Serena laid a hand on Mina's in an attempt to comfort her. She was curious as to what the threats said, but thought better than to ask Mina about them.

Mina turned back to Serena, now holding onto her hand and gripping it tightly.

"So my trusted friend and adviser Artemis here, came up with a plan. I would have a body double for public appearances leading up to the coronation ball. That way we can see if the threats are real before I may go to the ball."

"A... a.. body double?" _I don't like where this is going..._

"Mmm-hmmm... and you look so much like me don't you think? We could be twins!" _Oh no... _Serena's eyes widened "And it was so lucky that you happened to be working at the palace! I was afraid Artemis would never have found someone!"

"You want _me_ to pretend to be _you_? In _public? A princess?" _loosening her hand from Mina's, Serena started gesturing wildly, tea spilling everywhere. She set her cup down and tried to steady her shaking body. Only dimly aware that someone she knew was going to have to clean her mess up later. _I'm a maid! I'm no princess!_

"Yes. That is exactly what I want and need, Serena. Someone to take my place just to prove to Atlas that I am safe here on Earth. Then I can go to the coronation ball. Please Serena? We would compensate you of course, any dresses you wear you can keep, and you only have to be me for a week at most..."

"Serena," Artemis cut Mina off, "I know it is a lot to ask, but the safety of Princess Minako is very important. She is next in line for the throne of Venus and needs to be protected." Artemis was kneeling to the side of Serena's chair speaking calmly to her. Serena was staring into the fire trying to absorb the request made of her. She pulled her feet up and hugged her knees. Mina on the other hand had not stopped talking, oblivious to her surroundings...

"...And I can give you a crash course in being a princess. It's easy really. You won't have to know anything other than our customs, and Artemis and I will be there every step of the way. I would do it myself if my brother didn't believe these stupid threats- AH!"

Mina gasped as Serena stood up quickly, "What sort of threats? What danger would I be putting myself into?" she sat back down, feeling lightheaded. Serena was gripping onto the armchair trying to breathe deeply.

Artemis looked into Serena's eyes gently, which calmed her considerably. "Almost no danger. You'll have guards surrounding you at all times; this is just a precaution. Atlas wouldn't allow her to leave unless we could check on the threats. And what better way to test the waters than to... throw in some bait?" Artemis cringed as Serena paled considerably. "I'm so sorry, that was the wrong choice of words. You will be completely safe and I am completely confident of it. I would never have let Minako come here if I thought otherwise."

Serena sat silently.

Artemis continued, "Either way, the choice is yours. I must again ask for your silence on this matter, though. I've had to sneak Princess Minako into the palace early, as a precaution. Should you say 'no,' she will be sent home before any of the other guests know that she was even here. We're not sure where the threats are coming from, but they haven't followed her to Earth. I am positive that she is more safe here than on Venus at this time. The culprits will not be able to go through the Portals uninvited and only Queen Gaia knows that she is here." Artemis explained, now pacing the room thinking to himself: _Was this a mistake? Is it right to ask so much of one so young?... Yet she is the same age as Minako, and Minako shoulders a lot more responsibility. _

"Artemis, how do you know Princess Minako?" Serena broke her silence, her curiosity blooming.

"I'm from Venus. Before coming to Earth, I was originally employed on Venus as Princess Minako's caretaker and tutor. I've watched her grow up into the woman she is today." Serena nodded. That is why he seemed so other-worldly. He was.

"He is like a father to me, where mine couldn't be, but that is a story for another day." Mina leaned over and held Serena's hands between both of her own. "Please do this Serena? I know that my brother and Artemis are just wanting to be cautious, I don't believe that there is really any threat, and I would love to make them both proud by securing our ties with Earth. Please Serena? Do it for me?" Mina was pleading with Serena, and Serena knew that she couldn't resist her. Her eyes wandered around the room for a moment. _Could I really do it?_

"Yes. I'll do it." She sighed. _What does this mean for my work? What am I going to tell Molly? How am I supposed to portray a Venusian Princess? _

"You will?! Oh thank you Serena! Thank you! Thank you!" Mina pulled Serena into a tight embrace. She danced up and down lightly, not letting her go. "And then I'll go to the ball and marry that Prince!" Mina was laughing and dancing, it made Serena giggle. She felt good that her answer was responsible for putting the huge smile on Mina's face.

"Ladies, please, settle down. We have a lot of details to hammer out now and no time to do it." Artemis started to pace the floor again. He seemed to need to move to help his thoughts form. "For now, Serena, why don't you go back to bed and resume your work tomorrow as usual? Come up here for your meal break and we'll go over what the plan is going to be at that time. Then we'll get you into a dress fitting, start some basic tutoring of our culture, and do a trial outing. We'll plan on making your first official outing as the Princess of Venus arriving for the coronation ball. That way we can time it with the Portal opening to allow the other off-world guests to arrive. It is perfect! A high traffic area! No one will even think to try anything and we can get this whole charade over with."

Mina jumped in at Artemis' pause for breath, "Thank you so much Serena. I promise, we'll have loads of fun!" Mina squeezed Serena tightly and looked into her eyes. Her positive energy was floating off of her in waves and Serena couldn't help but smile.

Serena bid goodnight to the Princess and was being escorted out of the room by Artemis. She shivered lightly, leaving the warmth of the room for the colder, dark hallway. Artemis had one hand on Serena's shoulder and leaned down to her.

"I'd like to thank you personally Serena. I know this won't be easy, and I know it won't come to it, but I want to thank you for putting your life on the line for Princess Minako. Like she said, she is like a daughter to me. If anything were to happen to her, I don't know what I'd do."

"You're... You're welcome. Goodnight."

"Remember," Holding a finger up in front of his nose, "Not a word of this to anyone. If word gets out about the switch, it could jeopardize our plans."

"Yes sir, goodnight." She bowed before turning down the hallway. She slowly made her way to the staircase that led her up to the tenth floor. She paused at the top, her thoughts stuck on what Artemis had said... _I am putting my life on the line for the Princess. My life. I hardly know her! Why did I agree to this? _She thought about the bubbly blonde Princess with the infectious smile, and smiled to herself. That is why she was doing it, so Mina could go to the ball, and Serena could help out a friend. Friends. _Yes, I hope we can be real friends after this._

_Will people really be fooled? I do look a lot like her, I could definitely see the resemblance. Huh. I guess that means I resemble royalty. _

Serena laughed softy at her own thinking and started down the stairs.

_At least down is way easier than up! I better start practicing some grace and poise, and I'll start by not running into people on the stairs! That would definitely be a good start!_

And with that her mind was back on Darien again as she made her way back to her room.

The midnight bell was chiming and the moon was full.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next morning Serena awoke to Molly shaking her.

"Serena! Wake up! I am going out of my mind over here! What did Artemis want last night? What time did you get back? I didn't even hear you come in. I had waited up for you a little while, but I guess I must have fell asleep-"

"Molly, molly, I'm up okay? What time is it?" Serena sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Time for you to tell me what happened! We have about two hours for you to spill everything till breakfast."

It was four in the morning. Serena had barley gotten four hours of sleep. She flopped back on the bed and attempted to cover herself back up with her blanket. Molly wasn't having any of it and grabbed her arm.

"Come on Serena. I have been awake for a while now and I let you sleep as long as I could stand. What happened already?!"

Serena groaned into her pillow. _I haven't even thought about what I'm supposed to tell Molly!_

"I'm waaaaaaaiting!" Molly was sitting on the end of her bed, pulling a spare pillow into her lap, she rested her chin on top of it and stared at Serena.

"Okay, it was, um" And the first thing that popped into her mind was... "Darien. It was about Darien, you know that guy I was telling you about?"

"Uh-huh, right before we got interrupted and you left."

"Right. You see..." And she explained the whole thing from when she had volunteered to finish up the mopping in the Storm Suite to the bucket falling over, him catching her, and her finishing up the room.

Molly listened intently, focused on what Serena was telling her.

"So he literally swept you off your feet? How romantic!"

"Well, I swept myself off my feet, he just caught me. "

"But Serena, you know that it is frowned upon to date coworkers."

"Right! Exactly. I did know that." She didn't. "That is...what Artemis wanted to talk to me about. He heard about it and wanted to make sure I was informed of all the rules and getting, um, adequate training."

"WHAT?! He doesn't think I'm an adequate trainer?" Molly stood up from the bed furiously. "What did you tell him? Please tell me you let him know that I've been doing a great job?"

"Yes- yes of course! I mentioned that the subject of dating hadn't quite come up, but that I remembered you telling me it was frowned upon and that you are the best trainer I've ever had." Serena hated to lie to Molly, but she knew that if Molly ever found out the truth, she would understand.

"Well good. Really, the nerve of that guy! I've worked here longer than he has! And to think he wouldn't just meet with me personally if he had a problem..."

Serena knew that there was no talking to Molly now. She'd be ruminating over this all day. Fully awake, despite her few hours of sleep, Serena got up and started getting ready for the day. She looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes pouring over ever detail. _Could I really pass for royalty? Isn't that treason? _Serena ran her fingers through her hair, imitating what Mina was doing before. She looked down at her hands, _working hands, not soft and demur ones like Mina's. _

_This is going to be a _disaster.

Needing an ounce of security and reassurance Serena thought about the one thing she could control this morning: her hair.

Mostly to herself as she knew Molly wasn't listening, "You know Molly, I've been having trouble keeping my hair up in this one bun I think today I'll try two buns under my hat instead."

Pins in hand, she started getting ready for the day.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**A/N: Happy Friday! :D**

**Thank you so much to my most recent reviewers: Marigouldtheflower (second shout-out! ^_~), CherrySerenity-sama, and LoveInTheBattleField !**

**Keep'em coming, good or bad. I appreciate the feedback. **


	6. Chapter 5 - A Chance Encounter

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Forever Betrothed**

Chapter 5 - A "Chance" Encounter

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Endymion straightened his collar once more with shaking fingers. He was wearing an older style black tuxedo, complete with tails. Just under his collar he wore a red ribbon that ended in a small golden pendant and hanging from a lower pocket was a pocket watch on a chain. He completed the outfit with a white mask and white gloves.

He looked like a fancier version of the palace footmen, exactly like he wanted to look… except for the mask. It was almost more of a giveaway than it was worth, but he needed some way to hide himself from those who would know him.

_What am I even doing? _He stopped, his hand on his bedroom door knob. _This is crazy. You. Are. Crazy! Go back to bed Endymion!_

The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon. It was hours before anyone would come to wake him for the day. Endymion had bolted awake that morning from yet another dream about Serena. This time she had run into him and knocked him over. He was laying on the floor... or was it a bed...or was it a cloud? He was holding her firmly, not wanting to let go. She sat up, still on top of him, and reached to her maid cap. She pulled it off her head, letting her hair tumble out from underneath it. Her hair flowed like liquid gold, pooling around them until he was floating. She started to unbutton her blouse, "Endymion, I'm yours…" He woke up gripping the sheets, his heart pounding. That's when he knew he had to see her.

Endymion turned back and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His look was impeccable. He stood up straight and let out a deep breath. Looking into his own eyes, Endymion tried to convince himself not to go through with his plan.

_But... I've got to see her... I've got to know her. If I get to know her maybe I can get her out of my head…_

He turned back to the door, clutching the door knob.

_Let's hope this works, 'Darien.'_

He turned the knob slowly and opened his door. A quick look left and right, to see if anyone was coming, and he was off. Endymion made a beeline for the southern stairs, headed for the 5th floor suites.

Like he thought previously, only the maids were up and about this hour. He made sure to walk at a brisk pace, and not look at any of them in the eye. He hoped that no one would pay him any attention, and for the most part that was true. Only the occasional house staff would look up but when they went to look back again, thinking they'd seen something odd, he was already down the hallway.

Rounding the landing for the 5th floor Endymion stopped and ducked behind a large potted plant nearby. He could hear voices echoing up the stairwell. Endymion couldn't believe how much of a thrill it was to sneak around his own home. Of course he had before, playing hide and seek with the boys, or hiding from his tutor... but this was different. The voices were getting closer and Endymion held his breath, trying not to rustle the plant that was hiding him from view. An older maid and a young page rounded the landing of the stairs and continued on up.

_False alarm, it wasn't her… It wasn't Serena... _His thoughts were consumed by her.

As if on cue, Serena came around the corner. She was alone and humming to herself as usual. However this time she seemed bothered by something. Worry etched on her face, her musical tones faltering. She ducked into the nearest suite, the Garden Suite, leaving the door open.

Endymion emerged from behind the plant, and straightened his jacket. He followed in after her, stopping at the doorway. She was sitting at the end of the large, four poster canopy bed. The Garden Suite was the most vibrantly decorated, bringing the outside garden to life all throughout the room. The rugs and fabrics in the room were big, beautiful flowers of every shade, and the balcony doors opened to overlook the rose garden. The pink, gossamer curtains hanging off of each bed post were swaying with the gentle, rose-kissed breeze, caressing Serena's face. She looked odd, being in a sea of beautiful colors, but wearing the plainest of grays.

She hadn't noticed him come into the room yet, her eyes downcast, and was that a tear he saw sliding down her cheek?

Cautiously, Endymion took a step further in, and gently shut the door behind him.

"Miss, when will this room be ready?" A smile graced Endymion's face, which was what Serena looked up to see.

"Darien, oh!" He loved the way she said his 'name', breathlessly. He longed to hear her say his true name. She wiped her tear away and stood up. "I'm sorry, I was just…."

Endymion, full of concern, strode over to her in three steps and embraced her swiftly. Warm arms wrapped around her petite frame and she was held securely.

"I…" She tried to speak but Darien pulled out of the embrace.

"Shhhh" He placed a finger on her lips, quieting her mind. There was only him in that moment. She breathed in his scent, and it warmed her from the inside.

Endymion wanted to say something, anything! She was looking up at him, with big doe-eyes, they carried tears yet to be spilled. His instincts took over and he leaned down, kissing her forehead, her eyelids, her cheek…her skin was so soft, so kissable. She let out little gasps at each kiss. Endymion hovered over her lips, barely glancing up to her eyes to seek permission. Her eyes were closed, but her hands encircled around his neck, which was just the sign he needed to close the distance.

Her lips were heavenly! Sparks ignited a fire inside of him. He groaned, unable to stop himself from deepening the kiss and tasting her. She obliged, allowing him access, and letting his expertise take over her own naivety. Serena's fingers played with the hair on the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Not wanting to let go to even breathe, Endymion backed Serena up until her calves touched the edge of the bed. He held on tightly as he eased her backwards, his hand holding the back of her head, all the while continuing to explore her mouth with his own.

Not wanting to crush her, he propped himself up, and ended the kiss. Endymion could feel every inch of her beneath him. He looked down at her: eyes closed, panting, her hand resting on her heart, which just showed the rise and fall of her chest. The buttons on her shirt were straining to contain her curves. Her other hand rose to her lips, as her eyes opened slowly. Serena looked up at him, longingly, her cheeks were flushed and her lips were parted.

"Endymion, I'm yours…"

_Wait, Endymion? She doesn't know that name..._

He snapped out of his daydream, cursing to himself. _You have got to get a hold of yourself! _He was still waiting for Serena from behind the potted plant, except now he had a massive erection.

_Shit shit shit!_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Some time later, Serena and Molly were coming around the corner from across the hallway, they had taken the north staircase. The girls were talking softly to themselves and carrying some rags to dust with. They started in on the vases and artwork in the hallway before making their way into the rooms.

Endymion was watching Serena like a hawk. He had calmed himself down just in time and steeled himself, telling himself that he was just lusting after a pretty girl. Perfectly normal. _But now you are stalking a pretty girl. Not normal. Barbaric even. _ _I have to get out of here. __New mission! Wait until they go into a room, then go back upstairs before anyone realizes._ While he was waiting, he could hear some of the girl's conversation as they got closer to him.

"Molly, how many times do I have to tell you, you are a great trainer! Honest!"

"Okay Serena, maybe 20 more times today and I'll believe you." Serena laughed and hugged Molly around her waist.

" 1...You're a great trainer, 2...you're the best trainer, 3...I'm am so lucky to have you as my trainer..."

Their giggles faded as they walked into the first room together. Endymion groaned to himself, _Of course it had to be the Garden Suite…_Reminding himself of his mission, Endymion started to come out from behind the plant. However, Molly came right back out of the Garden Suite, which forced Endymion back into his hiding place.

"Serena, I'm going to go start on the conference room. You got this right?" Molly shouted back into the room, she then turned down the hallway and went around the corner.

Endymion knew this was his chance to speak with Serena alone and let his feet lead him to the doorway, ignoring his protesting mind. Serena was distracted; she was taking small porcelain flowers off of a shelf, wiping the surface they were on, then replacing them exactly. Serena reached up to get to the next shelf, causing her shirt and skirt to stretch away from each other. Endymion's eyes flashed to her milky white skin, causing him to remember his daydream. _Her skin was so kissable... No! Get her attention!_ He walked right behind her, tapping her on the shoulder gently, and said the line he had been thinking over and over again in his head…

"Miss when will this room be ready? Oh, Serena it's you." She turned around and smiled up at him.

"Darien? Is that you?" Serena was intrigued, she recognized Darien's voice, but he was dressed in a full footman's uniform… _with a mask?_

"Yes, sorry to bother you, just making the rounds, you know. Making sure the suites will be ready for our guests. I'm glad I ran into you though." He got a little closer, Serena could smell his intoxicating scent again, sandalwood and roses.

"Oh? And lucky for you I'm not actually running into you this time." She peaked up at him shyly. Her heart started to beat faster. _Why does he have such an affect on me?_

"Yes, well I was thinking that since you are still so new here, that I could give you a tour of the palace. Perhaps during your break?" He had thought it over in his head many times. Take her on a palace tour (the back routes so no one would see him), get to know her, move on.

Serena's eyes lowered. How she would give anything to take a tour with Darien, but she had to meet Artemis and Princess Minako at that time. How was she ever going to convince anyone she was a Princess? _What if Darien recognizes me? _

"I'd love to, but I have already made plans on my lunch break. I'm meeting a friend, who, works on the tenth floor, and we're having lunch together today." _It wasn't' far off from the truth I suppose..._

"Perhaps your friend wants to take the tour as well…" He blurted it out suddenly. _Endymion you idiot, you can't take more people on a tour, they will recognize him!  
><em>

"No!" Her sudden outburst startled both of them. Softening her voice, "What I mean to say is, no, but thank you Darien. She has worked here a long time and doesn't need one." Serena was backing up, clearing her head of his presence. It was hard for her to concentrate with him so close.

"Wait a minute, I thought you were new? How could you give me a tour of the palace if you started after I did?" _Molly had said she knew everyone who worked at the palace, and Darien must have been new for her not to have heard of him._

Rather quickly he came up with, "You're right, I did start after you, but since my job is to manage the suites I have been so many places, it is like I know the palace like the back of my hand." _And the lies keep coming… _"I just thought you might not have been given the same opportunity."

"Oh, that makes sense." Endymion was relieved that she was buying it. _Why don't you just say, I'm the Prince and get it over with? When she finds out, she won't be able to speak to you and then you can go on with your life._

Serena couldn't help but pause to soak in his appearance. He was downright sexy. His ebony hair was falling perfectly into his face, catching the morning rays of the sun. His uniform added to his dark and dangerous look, and his deep blue eyes were framed by his mask perfectly. _His mask..._

"Darien, why are you wearing a mask?"

"The coronation ball is a masquerade and I was trying mine on. I'll be doubling as a footman that night and all the footmen will have to wear masks as well." He didn't even miss a beat. When he decided on wearing the mask he knew she would ask about it. Endymion felt terrible that he was now going to have to convince his mother to make the ball a masquerade just for this. He made a mental note to be nice to all the footmen at the ball.

_Ah, what am I doing? This isn't right. I've got to tell her something true. Anything true! I'm the Prince! _

"Look, Serena, the truth is,... I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since our last couple of encounters, and I'd really like to get to know you better." Endymion's eyes held hers for a moment, before she gasped lightly and looked down at her shoes again like the first time they met. He gave himself a mental smack in the face. Her infatuation with the floor gave Endymion full access to admire her features up close again. Her pale skin almost seemed to glow from the sunlight bouncing in from the windows, her golden locks were hidden, though a couple stray strands could be seen just under her cap. Serena was flushing under the heat of his gaze and it only made her more beautiful. Looking over the plain, gray outfit Endymion longed to see her in something more shapely… His thoughts flashed back to her on the bright floral bed, gossamer pink curtains flowing around her… "_Endymion, I'm yours..."  
><em>

Serena was blushing and smiling, she didn't know what to say! Wasn't dating the house staff frowned upon? _But there are people who are married who work here together, surely they must have met on the job... _Serena knew he'd want her to say something, but she couldn't, she was too embarrassed, he was staring at her and she was frozen under his gaze.

He was like the moth to the flame, entranced by her beauty and light. Endymion came closer to her and lightly placed a finger under her chin. His touch sending ripples of electricity along her skin. He guided her head so that she was looking up at him. He was so close, his smell was exhilarating, and his touch was light and sweet.

Blue eyes of the ocean met the sky, Serena let a sigh escape her lips, "...Darien" she whispered breathlessly.

Hearing her whisper his 'name' sent him over the edge. His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her close. Serena rose on her tiptoes, her eyes fluttered closed. Her sweet lips parted as he leaned down even closer until he could almost feel her soft lips lightly on his...

Horns suddenly trumpeted a call that penetrated through the walls of the building. Endymion and Serena broke away quickly. Serena grabbed her dusting rag and held onto it, her face was scarlet. Endymion groaned quite loudly and balled his right hand into his fist.

"Announcing Princess Michiru, of Neptune."

_Damn._

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

**_A/N: Whew! That was fun to write. ;) Hope that satiates you for a bit. Work is about to pick up so it may be a little awhile until I can write the next chapter. _**

**_A HUGE shout-out to my most recent reviewers: marigouldtheflower , CherrySerenity-sama, and nariayanez ! _**

**_Thank you for your continued support. _**


	7. Chapter 6 - Lessons

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. (I forgot to put this on the last couple of chapters, woops!)

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Forever Betrothed **

Chapter 6- Lessons

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Serena's head was spinning. She was absolutely stunned, standing there clutching her dusting rags to her chest. _Darien was about to kiss me!_ _And I was going to let him! I barely even know him!_ Serena's heart was pounding. She knew that she would have let him kiss her had the horns not gone off.

_Darien must have been as surprised as I was, that's why he ran away._ She smiled, thinking of him as a scared teenager, shoving a girl on the playground because he liked her or kissing a girl and running away. The man reeked of lust, but underneath it all he was like a lost little puppy.

Thoughts of Darien were intermixing with thoughts of Serena's looming lunch meeting. She was so curious about how the lessons were going to go, and what she would really be expected to do. Look like Mina? Yes. Do anything else as Mina…..not so much. Just then, Molly came back into the room wiping some sweat off her brow.

"Wow, Serena I'm surprised you're not finished with this room yet. Anything the matter?" Concern etched on her face. Serena hadn't moved from her spot since Darien left. She snapped out of it and started finishing the dusting at double time. "I'm sorry Molly I've just been a space case all morning. And then Darien came in and-"

"Darien was here? And you didn't call me over?! I wanted to meet this crush of yours!"

"Well he came and left quite quickly, just wanting to know when the room was going to be done, and then he ran off when the announcement was made. Did you hear who it was?"

"Yes, the Princess of Neptune has arrived. You know, rumor has it that the Prince and this Princess used to be a thing. You think he'll propose?" Molly was gushing. A royal wedding was a big deal for sure, but it wasn't going to happen. Serena remembered her conversation last night. _It must not be common knowledge that the Prince is under his betrothal still…._

"Maybe, and then we'll be cleaning rooms for the royal wedding." Serena said with some enthusiasm. She decided not to gossip about the Prince. She didn't want to continue to lie to Molly when she asked who she heard it from. Serena hoped that if the Prince was able to propose that it would be to Mina. Then maybe they could stay friends in some sort of capacity and Mina could form the alliance she craved for her brother, and planet.

Serena continued her work trying hard not to let her thoughts wander. She had to force herself to concentrate at the task at hand and get through the morning.

_Just get through the first half of the day, you can worry about everything else later._

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Endymion was racing back to his room, heart pounding, though not from his dashing up so many flights of stairs.

_Damn! _ _Of course Michiru was coming today. How could I be so stupid?! And Serena…. why did I let it get that far? _He just wanted to get to know her, not kiss her. _Of course you want to kiss her… _He shook his head and kept running. He practically slid down the hallway that led to his rooms. Throwing open the door, he discovered Kunzite standing there, lips pursed, eyes slits, and arms crossed.

"Don't ask Kunzite. Just don't even ask!" Endymion said through a mouthful of his own shirt. He had forgotten to take off his cuff-links and had tried to force his shirt over his head while he continued through to his closet.

"Good morning to you too… Endymion I see you've already heard that your guest has arrived." Kunzite leaned against the wall still crossing his arms. He was enjoying watching the Prince in the flustered state he was in. "She has elected to wait for you in the gardens." Kunzite straightened up and turned to leave, but not before pausing to add, "I hope this maid girl was worth it… _Darien._"

Endymion flinched for an instant and continued to dress. _How does he always know everything? _Finishing dressing, Endymion wore his standard outfit of black, a long sleeved shirt and pants that usually went under his more formal armor. Since this was a personal visit he decided against the armored shoulder pads and waist band, putting on only the vest, which was lined with a light steel. Endymion put his cape on anyway, liking the red rose colored lining.

With a flourish, he swept out of his room, walking with intent, purposely not running. He wouldn't allow himself to be distracted like that again. He blazed right past the landing for the 5th floor and continued down to the gardens.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

He found her walking along one of the garden paths, headed toward the ocean. It was one of her favorite routes. Endymion was amazed at what a refined and elegant woman she had become since he last saw her. _Has it really been 5 years? _

She wore a white dress that fluttered around her ankles. It was laced up the front with a dark blue, almost black ribbon, holding in her full bosom. The ribbon encircled her swan-like neck, tieing in the back. Her hair was a natural teal aquamarine and it flowed behind her freely. Endymion knew that Michiru's eyes were a sea-foam green, with a hint of blue around the edges. Michiru was beautiful. And alone. She must have dismissed her hand-maiden to go unpack her bags in the Storm Suite, Michiru's favorite room.

She walked slowly, stopping to smell the white roses along the path. He came up behind her and before turning around, Michiru sensed him.

"Hello, Endymion." She turned slowly, smiling at him. She curtsied gracefully, holding her right hand at her chest.

"Princess Michiru." He knelt down formally, then stood up unsure of what to do next. There was so much history, and so much distance. He choose to bend down and pluck one of the white roses right at the top, making sure there were no thorns. He gave it to the Princess.

"Endy, it is so good to see you." Her eyes were smiling. She called him by her childhood endearment. She affixed the white rose to her dress at the top and then opened her arms to him. Endymion didn't hesitate to step into her embrace.

"_Endy! I don't want to leave you. This has been the most fun! Will I ever see you again? ...I'll miss you." A young Michiru looked up at him. Holding on to the edges of his shirt, tears welling up in her eyes. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips up at him. Wide eyed, Endymion looked down at his new friend, then smiled and leaned down to kiss her. His first kiss. . . She left then for Triton Castle, her home, but came back to visit many more times. _

Endymion sighed at the memory. They were so young and naive together. Michiru's family took her to view the waters of the other planets as a surprise for her birthday. Other than Neptune, Earth had the most extensive oceans, and Michiru visited often to study it's depths. The longest period of her many visits lasted the summer of Endymion's 16th year. That was the summer they went from close friends to even more... Flirting in the gardens, kissing behind the bookcases in the library, and taking late night swims together in the moonlight.

Unfortunately, Queen Gaia had found out about their secret relationship and had to end Michiru's visits. "_Prince Endymion has always been betrothed to Princess Serenity of the Moon. You know that Michiru. I'm sorry, dear, but it would be best if you returned to Neptune for a time."_ And Michiru was forced to walk out of his life.

Endymion did all that he could to see Michiru after that day. He wrote letters, and even tried to sneak through the Portal to Neptune dressed as a merchant, but it was no use. He was cut-off from communication with her, and his heart broke.

"It has been too long, my friend. Come, walk with me, let's catch up by the water's edge." Michiru extended her hand out to Endymion, and he took it gladly. Her hand was soft and delicate, and he gripped it lightly. Hand in hand, Endymion and Michiru walked down the path, the ocean breeze cooling their faces.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Good, you're on time." Artemis had opened the door to Mina's room and ushered Serena in before shutting the door quickly behind her. "That is a very important part of being a Princess. You must keep your engagements and be punctual."

In fact, Serena had come early, and waited outside the door for a time, debating on if she really wanted to go through with the whole plan. _Could I really impersonate Princess Minako? _Serena debated with herself extensively, but she always came back to Mina's smile, and her safety. _If I can help protect her, even if it means putting myself in danger, then it will all be worth it. _ And with that she knocked thrice on the door.

Mina poked her head through the curtains separating the room and began to tie them back to the columns. Behind the curtains was a king sized sleigh bed made out of a dark wood. The comforter was a deep blue, which provided a nice contrast to the warm colors of the room. The windows were open and a light ocean breeze wafted gently in. In front of the bed was a small, round table with two chairs. The table was covered with silverware, dishes, glasses, and napkins, all set for a grand dinner.

"Your first lesson Serena is... lunch!" Mina bounded into the room and grabbed Serena by the hand, pulling her towards the table. "Artemis thought that since you're here during your break, you could eat with me and learn some table etiquette." Mina smiled at Serena, filling her with confidence.

"Sounds fantastic. What are we having?" Serena smiled back, and was about to pull her chair out, but was stopped by Artemis.

"M'lady," He bowed gracefully, "Let a gentleman do that." Serena laughed softly, she had never had anyone bow to her before, let alone pull out her chair for her.

It was rather awkward for Serena to have someone push her chair in while she sat down. After Artemis' hands left the back of the chair, she scooted it in another 5 inches.

"No no, Serena. We must practice that again, but this time, once you are seated, that is where your chair will live." They tried again.

"But I feel so far away from the table."

Mina walked over to her chair, "Serena, you have to make sure not to sit down fully until you have the chair where you want it. Like this!" Mina had Artemis come over to her and with a practiced grace sat down perfectly.

Serena sighed. _Lesson number one and I am already discouraged. _She had to repeat the move three more times to get it somewhat decent, and vowed to herself to practice later… though she was unsure how to go about that by herself.

Once seated, Serena took her cues from Mina and placed her hands in her lap. She sat up straight and pulled back her shoulders trying to feel regal.

"Very nice posture Serena. Glad we don't have to go over that one." Artemis was grabbing a silver tray with a dome over the top, he set it down carefully on a nearby end-table and opened the lid. The smells coming from the tray were delicious, and a steam rose from it. Artemis acted as the server, filling up the girl's plates with a small salad.

Mina started to explain to Serena the various silverware laid out in front of her.

"In front of you is your napkin, salad fork, dinner fork, salad plate which is on top of your service pate, your dinner knife, teaspoon, and your soup spoon. Over the two forks are your bread plate with a small butter knife, then there is your dessert spoon and cake fork, which are my favorite. If you ever see these over your plate it means you get to look forward to dessert later. Yum! Then these glasses are for water, red wine, and white wine. And lastly is your cup and saucer. These aren't placed on the table until the dessert course. Oh! And that is a gravy boat!" Mina had listed off the utensils and other table items off so fast Serena could barely keep up!

"Could you please, go over those again?" Serena's eyes could only see a mountain of silverware and dishes in front of her. The round table was so tightly packed that she couldn't even ee the table cloth underneath the dishes.

"Of course! It may seem like a lot, but I know you'll get it." Mina laughed a little. She was so happy to have company in the room, and loved to help others. Mina went over the list again a little more slowly the second time, but with just as much excitement. This time Serena laid a hand on each item as Mina said it, and repeated the words out loud as she did, committing them to memory.

"Alright, I've think I've got it." Serena's stomach rumbled loudly. She had eaten breakfast earlier than usual, due to Molly waking her up, and then she forgot to grab a snack due to her thoughts about Darien distracting her the rest of the day. It is a wonder she even remembered to come up to the 10th floor for her lesson, instead of following the Molly into the kitchens. The salad in front of her looked cool and crisp. She was definitely ready to start eating!

Artemis leaned down to Serena, "Make sure you sip plenty of water throughout the day to keep you satiated between meals. Princess Minako would never let her stomach make so much noise at an important dinner." Just then Mina's stomach gurgled as well causing her to laugh loudly. The laughter was infectious and even Artemis joined in.

They're giggles subsiding, Artemis continued to serve the girls by pouring some white wine and placing a dinner roll on the bread plate. Serena tried to take small, dainty bites of salad, and delicate sips of her wine. She loved how sweat and fruity the wine was. Serena struggled a bit with her first lesson, forgetting to eat slowly, she talked through bites of her food, and used the wrong utensils, but Artemis' quick instructions set her straight again. Mina and Artemis did a great job of not being too overly critical with Serena. He knew that it was her first lesson, and one she could practice at every meal of the day. Artemis had served a small piece of prime rib with a light sauce and a half glass of red wine after the salad course. To finish they had a chocolate mousse with a raspberry garnish.

By dessert Serena felt she had mastered at least one of the lessons, the art of the napkin. Serena knew to let the server place the napkin in her lap, what to do with it if you must excuse yourself from the table, where the napkin goes when the meal is over. Also, Serena never knew that the meal started when the host or hostess placed their napkin in their laps, and ended when they placed their napkin on the table. The rest of the lessons were all a blur to Serena, though Mina was quite confident that she would be able to muddle through if asked to dine with anyone, but..."If all else fails, just claim to be a bit dizzy from the wine and excuse yourself. That usually works for me!" Mina gave Serena a big wink.

The best part about lunch was the food. Serena had never tasted such elegance before! The closest she got were the leftovers at House Emerald after one of their parties. Some guests couldn't attend last minute and instead of letting the food go to waste, the chef gave the meals to the house staff to eat. This lunch was 10 times as luxurious.

"Mina, with food like this, I could get used to being a Princess."

Artemis coughed loudly, bringing the girls back from what was going to be another giggle fit. He grabbed a glass of water and started his usual pacing and talking.

"Now Serena, onto a more pressing matter. I think that you will need a lot more training than just your meal breaks during the day can provide. That is why I have arranged for you to stay here with Mina in the adjoining room for the rest of the time leading up to the Prince's coronation ball. That way we can provide more thorough instructions, and you can learn more about Princess Minako in the mean time."

"What about my work? What will I tell everyone?" Serena was hesitant. Surely Molly would need the help with the ball coming up and the rooms on her floor being full.

"You are to be visiting a dying relative, and only found out just this afternoon. You left while everyone was gone on meal break. "

"So I'm to start now? What about Molly?" _And Darien? He is bound to find out if he is checking all the suites. Does he know Mina is here already?_

"Molly can run her floor just fine for a week, then I'll have someone come in to help with when the rest of the rooms are occupied. She managed the floor by herself before you were hired, you know."

Serena felt sad that she wasn't even going to get to say goodbye to Molly, but Artemis seemed to have an answer for everything, "Here is a pen and paper you may write an explanation to Molly on. I'll deliver it to your room and grab some of your things personally so no one will be the wiser."

"How will I remain hidden from the other house staff? Am I to be imprisoned in this room?"

"It's not so bad Serena." Mina piped up. Serena had forgotten that Mina was hiding out too, and had been for a couple days. "Now that you're here we can have lots of fun! We also have so much work to do. We have to get you fitted into my dresses, give you some history lessons…the time will fly by! And then, you'll get to make your entrance as me! Then you can come and go as me for a bit."

Mina knew exactly how to cheer Serena up.

"As for keeping hidden, you are going to be posing as Princess Minako's Lady in Waiting, going by the name of Sere. If any of the house staff found out about the Princess' staying in this room, which I have no reason to think that anyone would, then that is the persona you will take on." Serena nodded solemnly. _This is going to be a lot of work_.

"What about the house staff who I've work with, or talked to before? They'll know it's me."

"Unlikely. When we're through with you, you will look like Princess Minako. Besides, the only person who attends this room is me. After you make your official arrival to the palace, the room will be serviced by completely new staff brought on to help with the coronation guests. No one will know you."

Serena had a look of guilt on her face, and her cheeks were flushing.

"Unless you think someone could possibly find out it is you..." Artemis was staring down at her expectantly, waiting for her to come clean with whatever she was blushing about.

"Well, you see... there is someone who I keep running into (literally), who may recognize me. The suite master... Darien."

Artemis spit is drink out. "The WHAT?" He turned and looked at Serena, wide-eyed. "WHO?! Darien? I've never heard of such a position, and there is no one on staff who goes by Darien! When did you meet this person? What did he look like?"

Serena was shocked and scared. "No one named Darien? Black hair, wears a tuxedo like a footman, blue eyes...? I must have met him a little more than a week ago..." _Who... are you Darien?__  
><em>

"Serena you have to tell me everything you know of this man. He is an impostor and could in fact by a spy, or a trained killer trying to infiltrate his way in to assassinate the Princess!" Artemis was frantic. He tried to set his glass of water on the table, but it spilled onto the floor, shattering. He kept running his hands in his pure white hair.

_Darien wouldn't hurt a fly... he was her lost puppy... wasn't he? _

Mina was pale. She knew there were threats against her, but didn't believe she was in any real danger... yet here was the evidence. Her brother was right. She was in danger. But she had to go to the ball and meet Prince Endymion. "Artemis, we have to make the switch sooner rather than later to check out this threat. Serena knows what he looks like and if she is willing, she can scope him out."

"I don't believe he is a threat! He... well... he is..." Serena's face flushed again.

"He seduced you didn't he?" Serena's eyes immediately went to the floor, her blush and body language saying it all. She liked him, that much Artemis was sure of, but who was this man? Artemis was calming a bit, but continued his pace around the room.

"He must be well trained. No, we can't go looking for trouble by "scoping him out." We've got to find this man and have the guards lock him up. Then we can find out everything we need to know. He may not know you are here yet Princess, and could be using the suite master thing as a way to search the suites for you, or wait for you to arrive. Serena, tell me everything you know."

And she did.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

After a rather embarrassing confession, Serena told Artemis everything she knew of Darien. When she told him of Darien's running away when the Princess of Neptune was announced, Artemis left to go warn the palace guard to be on the lookout for a footman who didn't belong... and to be discreet about it. Artemis would assign palace guard duty to Mina's room as soon as she "officially arrived." Until then, he would figure out a way to keep her safe.

Their lunch had ended, but Serena didn't have to go back to work now. She excused herself to the balcony to write her explanation letter to Molly. She made sure to apologize for her extra work load, and told her that she would be back as soon as possible, and that she would miss her.

Serena let her guard down for the briefest of moments and allowed herself to cry softly about Darien. How could she be so stupid, falling for such a fake guy. _No one could be that perfect... why didn't I see it before? _

She let her worries and fears bubble up to the surface and let herself feel overwhelmed. A technique she perfected earlier in her life. She let her negative thoughts come at her in waves, and acknowledge them. Serena breathed them in, and then breathed them out, releasing them into the wind. She stood up with a new resolve and took in her surroundings. She was in a suite fit for a princess, enjoying a new friend's company, great food, and new challenges.

The balcony faced the beautiful gardens, and a bit further out, the ocean. Off in the distance a couple walked hand in hand out to the water's edge. Serena drew her strength from her surroundings, breathing in the ocean air, feeling the sun warm her face and dry her tears. She felt refreshed and relaxed, ready to enjoy the new adventure that had been thrown her way.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**A/N: Whew! Longest chapter yet! **

**A BIG shout out to my latest reviewers: Dymond313, CherrySerenity-sama, LoveInTheBattleField, Shinobi of life ! **

**Thank you so much for reviewing. It definitely keeps me going. :)**


	8. Chapter 7- Vignettes

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Forever Betrothed**

Chapter 7- Vignettes

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The Moon Kingdom was breathtaking. Queen Gaia was traveling down the long walkway that lead up to the front entrance of the palace taking in it's beauty. On either side of the white stone walkway were long reflecting pools, that brought the sparkling stars down to the ground. Rising up from the water were columns, carved into swirling designs, that had small, glowing crystals of various colors perched on the top. These framed the picturesque palace itself; towers of silver and white rising from the surface of the moon. A glowing planet Earth was rising just behind it.

The Moon Kingdom had many towers connecting off the sides of the main structure; a cylindrical building with a large, silver dome. At the top of the dome was a lightning rod with an enchanted moon emblem on the top. The emblem changed phases throughout the day and was currently showing a crescent moon, barely a sliver of silver.

Queen Gaia traveled alone, save for her inner guards who walked outside of her carriage and the driver himself. The carriage was the most simple one the palace had, made of a dark wood, with some golden embellishments along the side. Horse hoofs trotting up the path were the only noises in the air. Earth horses were larger than those of the moon, and Gaia's ebony mares were a stark contrast against the lunar landscape. There was a stillness about the Moon Kingdom, a calming air seemed to emanate from the palace itself. That was the power of the crystal.

Upon arriving at the entrance, Queen Gaia was escorted into the palace by only a few of the staff. The interior of the palace matched the exterior in color scheme and splendor. The Moon Queen was undoubtedly in the crystal chamber, watching over the Silver Millennium Crystal. It was her duty, and her compulsion. After the Dark Moon war, Queen Selenity no longer needed to constantly draw on the crystal's powers to protect the newly formed Silver Alliance, though she did anyway, relying on it's powers like it was a drug. Constantly searching for signs of Princess Serenity.

Selenity claimed to be able to use the crystal to locate her missing daughter, and after fruitless attempts, the search parties stopped. The Queen would spend hours sealed away in the crystal chamber, drawing on its power. Upon visits, the Queen would remove the Silver Millennium Crystal and clutch it to her, never wanting to be far away from it. It was a sickness.

Though it had become a sad place, Queen Gaia loved the Moon Palace. Its ethereal beauty was a sight to behold, and she had so many good memories from the past. Gaia's eyes flicked around the room while she lost herself for a moment in her thoughts.

"Welcome back to the Moon Kingdom, Queen Gaia." A friendly voice broke the spell, waking Gaia from her daydream.

A beautiful, dark-haired lady greeted the Queen and curtsied low upon her entrance. She wore a short yellow dress with a full black skirt ruffling out from under the yellow layer. The top of her dress was adorned with black pom poms and she wore a yellow ribbon around her neck.

"Luna, it is so good to see you again."

Since before Queen Gaia could remember, Luna had always been the adviser to the monarchs of the moon. She never showed signs of aging; a longer lifespan graced those that lived so close to the Silver Millennium Crystal. The upturned crescent moon on her forehead marked her for just that. Luna wore her hair in a modified version of the Moon family hair style: two buns on either side of the head with pony tails trailing down. Luna's hair was thicker, and fuller, requiring thicker buns and more hair left loose, flowing down her back.

"As with you, I trust your journey went smoothly."

"Indeed." Queen Gaia steeled herself a little, remembering that she was on a mission. "As I explained in my letter, I am here to go before the council when next they meet. Please keep this between you I, Queen Selenity would not approve of course."

Luna's eyes narrowed a bit, but she nodded her head. She knew Queen Gaia would try to make the case that Queen Selenity was unfit to rule. She disagreed, of course, but allowed Queen Gaia to make her arrangements.

"As you wish. Her Majesty is in the Crystal Chamber. I will inform her of your arrival and let you know when she is ready to meet with you." Luna kept up the formalities, curtsying before making her exit.

"Wait, Luna." Luna stopped, not turning around. "How… how is she?"

"Much the same. You must remember, your Majesty, having a longer lifespan such as we do extends out everything, especially grief." And with that, Luna continued to walk away.

With a heavy heart, Queen Gaia walked the familiar path to the room kept just for her.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Michiru was studying him. They had walked down to the water's edge conversing lightly on their two kingdoms. When the conversation lulled, Endymion led Michiru to a nearby bench to listen to the ocean. It was Endymion's favorite spot. The bench was surrounded by blood red roses, giving some privacy, while opening up to a view of the seemingly endless ocean.

Endymion didn't know what to say. Here before him was his first love. How many nights did he dream of seeing her again? How many hours did he think this moment through in his head over and over? Yet it was all wrong.

"You look well Endy."

"As do you, but then again you have always been beautiful Michiru." Michiru turned her head away, she was caressing one of the roses extending out to her. Her hair blew into her face and Endymion resisted reaching up to tuck it behind her ear. It didn't seem right, he didn't know her anymore.

Michiru turned back to him, "So much time has passed, that I feel as if I meeting you again for the first time." Endymion sighed. She managed to express his own feelings perfectly. She wasn't his anymore, but someone new. Equally burdened with the duties of one who is next in line.

"Yes, that is it exactly." Endymion's eyes focused on the horizon line. Here he thought Michiru, _His_ Michiru, would be the woman he would marry were he given the chance. That it would be so easy. "Michiru, I did everything I could to see you after Mother…"

"Shh." Michiru quieted him by placing a hand on his shoulder. Michiru's eyes were smiling. "Endy… Endymion, That is all in the past. Let's start over," She stuck out her hand in greeting, "It is nice to meet you, my good friend."

Endymion laughed. Her playfulness hadn't changed, and he was glad for that. Endymion stood up and knelt in front of her. He took her hand and kissed it gently, then he made a grand sweeping gesture, "I am at your service my lady." Michiru laughed and snatched her hand back.

"Good. Tell me then, what of your betrothal? I am assuming that since I was invited to your coronation ball, that you are free of it."

"Not yet. Mother has gone back to the Moon Kingdom once again to end it."

"Why now? Queen Selenity made it clear that she had no intention of lifting it. What has changed?"

"I am to be crowned King, and Mother is insistent that I produce a legitimate heir. I am to take a wife as soon as the betrothal is broken." He paused, unsure of how to continue. "I had hoped…"

"I know." A small moment passed in silence as the two watched the waves. Michiru then stood up, walking out towards the water. She embodied grace as she walked. Her white dress flowed in the breeze. Endymion followed her.

Michiru's voice was quiet, and was almost drowned out by the crashing of the waves against the nearby rock line. "As soon as I got your letter, I knew of your intentions to ask me. I so wanted to see you Endymion, that I came even though I knew I would have to decline, should you propose."

Michiru slipped off her shoes and walked into the water. She did not bother to hold up her skirt, letting the cold water soak up the fabric. Endymion stood nearby, letting the water spill over his boots. Michiru hugged herself, closing her eyes and breathing in the smell of the salt water. She was poised and at one with the water, as if she had a deep sense of being at ease with herself while physically connected to it.

Michiru turned back to face him, "Endymion, I'm-" but she stopped herself. Her eyes focused on the person walking towards them. Endymion turned around to see Kunzite making a beeline towards them at a fast pace.

"Prince Endymion!" He bowed to Michiru but turned his attention on the Prince., "Your highness, I apologize for interrupting, I request a word with you."

"Kunzite, I am rather busy speaking with Princess Michiru. What is this about?"

Kunzite stepped closer to Endymion and whispered only for him to hear, " '_Darien'_ has just become security threat number one."

Endymion's eyes widened. _Shit!_

He turned back to Michiru and apologized to her before grabbing Kunzite by the arm and walking briskly inside.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"So what happened?" Endymion and Kunzite had raced into the unoccupied counsel room and locked the doors behind them.

"What happened!? Your maid girl has told the entire staff about 'Darien' sweeping her off of her feet, and now everyone is looking for him! Artemis is in a panic that someone was able to disguise themselves as a footman so easily, and I have to step up security to catch YOU!" Kunzite was livid. His usual stoic composer gone, Kunzite snarled at Endymion, just about ready to pounce.

Endymion on the other hand was staying calm. "You didn't tell Artemis then."

"Of course not! Honestly Endymion, it is like you've forgotten you're about to be crowned King. Unless you want a royal scandal right before your coronation!"

"Of course not. The solution is simple, Darien goes away. I tell her I'm the Prince and everything goes back to normal."

"No. The staff will find out what happened and then the entire kingdom." Kunzite's cold eyes stared at Endymion. "She has to go."

"You can't fire her because of me."

"What do you suggest I do then?" Kunzite barked. He turned away from Endymion regaining his composure. "You've brought this upon yourself, Endymion."

Darien sat down in one of the seats. _I can't let Serena get kicked out because of my lies. But if she finds out I'm the Prince... _ _Why did I let myself get carried away like this? Carried away!_

"Capture me."

"Capture-"

"Darien that is. We'll say you caught him and sent him to the stocks."

"And if Artemis wants to see proof?"

"You say I died resisting arrest.."

Kunzite walked over to Endymion and placed a hand on his shoulder calmly. "That doesn't solve the problem entirely. If the girl finds out you are the Prince she will still ruin everything."

"You're right. Of course you're right. But-"

"Would you feel better if you bed her first?"

Endymion knocked Kunzite's hand off his shoulder coldly. "No." His thoughts turned to his previous daydream. He quickly shut them out. He was better not knowing, and besides, he couldn't do that to her. She was already facing the consequence of his lies.

"I'll see to it that she leaves right away."

Kunzite was right and Endymion knew it. He put his head in his hands and groaned loudly. No matter what if Serena saw Endymion she would recognize him.

"I'll find her some decent work somewhere, give her a small stipend, and have Artemis give her a good reference." Kunzite started to walk to the door. He paused to look at Endymion, cocking his head to one side. No girl had ever affected him like this, except for Princess Michiru, but that was after years of knowing her. He barely knew this maid. Why was she so different?

Trying his best to reassure his long time friend, Kunzite said in a low, resolute tone, "She'll be fine." He walked out, leaving the Prince to his thoughts.

_And I'll never see her again._

Despite everything, Endymion knew he had to see her and explain everything. Come clean. Ask her forgiveness, and then ask her to keep the story secret. _If she could swear to keep my identity as Darien a secret, then Kunzite and Artemis would have to let her stay…..._

_And then what? Have a relationship with Serena? Mother would never hear of it. And whichever Princess I marry will certainly know I was unfaithful._

_No, she has to go...but she's got to know the truth. Before she leaves. I have to at least apologize to her. It is the decent thing to do._

Endymion was up and out of the room, racing to the 5th floor as fast as he could.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

She was already gone.

Endymion had bolted up to the 5th floor, and when he didn't find her, he ran to the servant's quarters. He stopped, and hid around the corner within earshot, when he came across Kunzite informing Artemis that Serena had to go, 'no questions asked.'

Artemis tried to protest, but it was no use. One cannot ignore direct orders from the head of the guard. Artemis explained that she had already left for home to care for a sick relative. He would send word out at once to see that she didn't return.

Endymion's heart sank. _It's better this way isn't it? _He left, more slowly, thinking of how he had left Michiru so abruptly.

Kunzite thanked Artemis for his secrecy on the matter, and turned to leave. Artemis coughed and Kunzite turned back. His eyes focusing in on Artemis', almost daring him to second guess him.

Artemis broke the silence, pushing back against the steeled Kunzite.

"Have you found this 'Darien' yet?"

"Not yet, I'll keep you informed." His words were short and crisp.

"Please do. I'd like to interrogate him myself when it comes time." Artemis and Kunzite held eye contact for a moment, before Kunzite turned again, and walked away.

When Kunzite was just out of sight, Artemis let out a big sigh.

_How am I ever going to tell her? _

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Later in the day and elsewhere in the castle, Serena was being shown her new room. It was twice the size of the servant's room she shared with Molly, and just for her. The room itself connected to Mina's suite as a guest room, sharing the wall with the fireplace. Serena's room was just as warm and inviting, using the same orange and gold color schemes. The queen size, four poster bed, was a deep cherry wood, with gossamer, navy curtains swagging each corner. Mina giggled as Serena tentatively crawled onto the plush bed, and sighed loudly. She almost melted into the down comforter.

"Mina, this is like heaven itself! Am I dreaming?"

"Maybe I should pinch you to see it you wake up!"

Mina jumped onto the bed and the girls spent the rest of the evening becoming fast friends, not letting anything interrupt their happiness in that moment.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**A/N: Work has definitely picked up! I hope to write more soon.**

**On another, way more personal, note: I have big news! Last night my boyfriend proposed to me and now I am engaged! :D :D :D :D ****(Sorry, had to shout it to the rooftops, through the internet.)**

**Big shout out to my latest reviewers: LoveInTheBattleField, , Llavender, Sazzy, Kasienda, GraphicsChyk, and heavenlymoonbeam !  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 8- The Greeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Forever Betrothed**

Chapter 8- The Greeting

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The day had arrived.

Serena was inside a carriage that was headed back towards the Golden Palace to make her official entrance as Princess Minako. Her hands were twisting and un-twisting a handkerchief as she thought over the many lessons she had had in the past 4 days.

Minako was in the carriage beside her, looking out the window. It felt good to be out the palace, but Minako was troubled. _What dangers have I placed on Serena? _

Mina opted to go as 'Sere,' Princess Minako's lady in waiting, so she could be with Serena the entire time, hiding in plain sight. Mina looked over at Serena. _S he certainly looks the part!_

Serena was primped, pampered, and made up to look like Princess Minako, a process that took a couple of hours. Her hair was pulled up in a half up, while the rest of it's length was painstakingly flipped under her own and pinned a thousand times for security. Serena's hair was longer and thinner than the Princess', and her only true give away. The doubling up of Serena's hair gave it fullness and shortened the length without cutting it, which Serena was grateful for.

Serena bathed in scented oils, her favorite part, and her skin was buffed and sprayed down in a shimmering mist that gave her skin a beautiful glow. Her makeup was done, the first time for Serena, and it made her features pop. The chosen dress was a yellow, flowing gown made especially for Minako's arrival. It had a sheer white, overlay that split down the middle, adding ruffles. The neckline of the dress plunged, revealing her cleavage and was held up by thin straps. Serena's waist was made to look smaller through a laced up corset and was tied with a satin ribbon. The final touches were yellow heels and several layers of thin gold necklaces, making Serena look like a Goddess.

Minako and Artemis applauded while Serena stood, stunned, peering into the full length mirror before her. Serena looked like the spitting image of Princess Minako. She raised a tentative hand up, and the golden Goddess mimicked her every movement. _Is that really me? _She studied herself in the mirror, tears coming to her eyes, she truly felt beautiful.

_And now I'm to meet the Prince and make Mina proud. _Her thought wandered to the threats on Mina's life, the entire reason she was there. _Who would want to hurt a wonderful person like Mina? _Darien's image flashed before her eyes. Artemis had stiffly informed the ladies that the man known as Darien had been captured, and wouldn't say anymore about it. Serena wondered if he was okay, though she knew she shouldn't think of him anymore.

Mina grabbed Serena's right hand, stopping it from torturing her favorite handkerchief, and gave it a squeeze. She flashed Serena a smile.

"Relax! You'll do great." As Mina said the words out loud she knew that she needed to hear them too. "You'll meet the Prince, then we'll go right back up to our rooms and switch clothes. Artemis will report that nothing went wrong, you will get to be you again, and I me, and then you'll get to meet my friends!"

Princess Amy, Princess, Lita, and Princess Rei, from Mercury, Jupiter, and Mars respectively. Minako's three best friends would be arriving at the palace the same day. Of course Mina brought them up frequently, and Serena was excited to meet them. Though she loved the pampered life, she was also looking forward to going back to being a maid. Gossiping about the royals, resting after a hard days work, and seeing Molly again. She never thought she'd miss being a maid.

The carriage rounded a corner, and joined a line of other carriages entering the palace gates. The Golden Palace was even more stunning from the outside. The main building was a massive bracket shape, opening up to impressive gardens and fountains throughout the front of the building. An oval path allowed the carriages to drive up to the front steps, where dozens of servants were standing by, helping the guests to arrive.

Five carriages were in front of hers. Serena's heart rate was rising at every start and stop of the horses.

"Now remember, you must get out last. Take the footman's hand and let him help you out of the carriage. Then, you go first and I'll be right behind you."

"Yes. Then a small curtsy at the foot of the steps to acknowledge the palace itself, then I don't curtsy again until I greet the Prince."

"You got it!" Mina flashed another smile and gave Serena a quick hug. The carriage lurched forward once more and the footman opened the door on Mina's side. She quickly whispered "Good luck!" before covering her head with a traditional Venusion head wrap, to mark her as a lady in waiting. The silk material left only her eyes visible and was only worn for grand occasions such as this.

Serena had just a moment alone in the carriage. The footman was coming around to her door and would open it any second.

She inhaled, pulling herself up tall.

She exhaled, and put her shoulders back.

The door swung open, and she caught the hand of the outstretched footman, She stepped into the light, and out of the carriage.

_Just breathe!_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Announcing her Royal Highness, Princess Lita of Jupiter!" *_knock knock*_

The Royal Herald banged his staff on the ground twice after every announcement. How many guests had arrived so far? Endymion lost count. Greeting the guests was his least favorite part of any royal function, and usually he just had to stand there and bow. With Queen Gaia still away at the Moon Kingdom, Endymion was expected to greet every guest with enthusiasm.

_At least I'm not entirely alone… _ Endymion looked behind him to see three out of his four generals all standing in a line. Zoisite, Nephrite, and Jadeite were in attendance for the greeting, while Kunzite was just outside the doors keeping an eye on the guests as they came in. Zoisite held a clipboard and was speaking with the Royal Herald. After the current guest would leave, Zoisite would inform Endymion of the next guest and remind him of certain aspects to bring up in their quick conversation. Nephrite and Jadeite were there to ensure the Prince's safety.

Princess Lita was a true Jovian, being very tall and with a slightly muscular build. Her brown hair was worn in a pony-tail, and she wore an emerald green dress with a rose pattern. She came alone, no ladies in waiting, no servants to dote on her. A strong independent woman indeed. Lita smiled at Endymion and sunk into a lower curtsy when she arrived at the throne, and Endymion stood up to perform the customary bow of welcome.

"Welcome Princess. It is an honor to have you here." He walked down two short steps and kissed Lita's hand. "I hope Castle Io is faring well. I hear the great cyclones have picked up as of late."

"Nothing we couldn't handle, your Majesty." She gave a wink.

"Good to hear." Endymion gave a soft chuckle. He admired her wit. "Please make yourself at home while you're here." The Princess curtsied again, and excused herself. Endymion let out a big sigh and returned to the throne, hating the repetition of it all. Zoisite came over and prepped him on the next guest, a Martian Duke, and then waited for Endymion to give the go ahead to let him in.

Endymion would rather be doing anything else. The past few days had been less than perfect to say the least. With Queen Gaia gone, he had to meet with his council, coordinate with the Portal Guard on the arrival of the guests, and preform all of his other duties all while keeping Serena out of his head.

His guilt weighed him down considerably, knowing that he cost the innocent girl her job because of his foolishness. _Why couldn't I leave her alone? _

"Your Majesty?" Nephrite was in front of him, giving a short bow.

"Nephrite, you know you don't have to address me so formally. What is it?"

"I've just been informed that I am needed in the kitchens. I must excuse myself." Jadeite and Zoisite looked at each other. No one had come over to the generals to inform them of anything. Nephrite gave a cold stare towards the two, a look that said to keep quiet.

"Of course, you're excused. Check in with me later though." Nephrite nodded and headed off towards the kitchens.

Jadeite leaned in close to Zoisite. "Wish I had thought of that. The bastard doesn't have to stay here anymore."

"Really? I find the greeting of the guests fascinating. It is a great chance for Endymion to interact personally with the people staying at the castle and full of tradition."

"Zoi, you would get off on this." Jadeite stretched his arms and gave an audible yawn just as the herald announced the entrance of the Martian Duke.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The sunlight hit her face and Serena was filled with confidence. After four days of wearing high heels, she was surefooted as she stepped out of the carriage. Mina fell in line behind her and they made their approach. Serena dipped into her curtsy and started her way up the palace steps. Mina closed the gap behind her, and started whispering encouragements.

"You're doing great M'lady" She giggled at that. "Just remember to smile!" Serena gave a nod and started inside the palace. She passed Artemis who gave a bow and a quick wink, and whispered to a servant who ran the announcement paper through the doors to the herald. As she waited to be announced Serena looked around the flawless grand room. Having always kept to the outskirts, Serena was enjoying the view from the middle of the room. The domed ceiling was painted to look like the summer sky, and was lined with elegantly carved white marble with gold inlaid in the details. This breathtaking sight took her away for a moment, and she didn't hear the man introducing himself politely next to her.

"Princess Minako?" Mina suddenly pinched the back of Serena's arm very hard.

"Ouchoooh-Oh! Yes! That's me. I'm so sorry, I was admiring the beautiful ceiling and forgot myself for a moment." Serena flushed and smiled up at the man in front of her. He had long, silver grey hair, and had an unreadable face. Yet he was staring at her.

"They are ready for you, Your Highness." He bowed and took her hand leaving a small kiss on her knuckles. Serena was stunned. She had practiced her greeting for the Prince, but didn't know who this man was.

"Thank you, sir…"

"Kunzite" He looked up at her, seeming to peer into her very soul. _Does he know?_

"Thank you Sir Kunzite." She smiled taking her hand back slowly just as the door opened and the announcer could be heard from inside the throne room.

"Announcing her Royal Highness, Princess Minako of Venus!" *_knock knock*_

A quick look back at Mina she stepped into the room.

_Here we go!_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Announcing her Royal Highness, Princess Minako of Venus!" *_knock knock*_

Endymion was hardly paying attention to Zoisite explaining that Venus was ruled by King Atlas, the Princess' brother. He sighed and waved Zoisite away. _Another princess. _Endymion knew the only Princess attending that wouldn't be announced was Michiru. Having arrived a few days before she did not need to be apart of the official greeting.

For Endymion, catching up with Michiru was not what he expected at all. Their friendship was not as easy as it had once been, but he certainly enjoyed her company. Neither one brought up his betrothal or marriage goals, preferring to keep things light.

It wasn't until the day before the greeting that Michiru revealed to him that she was secretly engaged.

"For how long?" Endymion and Michiru were again down by the ocean. Endymion wasn't surprised at this notion. He had always wondered if she had found a another, found happiness. When Michiru accepted the invitation he had hoped… well it didn't matter now. Of course Michiru had found love. She was easy to love.

"Almost a year now. You are the first to know." Michiru reached discreetly into her gown and pulled out the end of her necklace. She smiled down at the small stone at the end of it. It was a brilliant aquamarine that she held in her hands lovingly.

"I hope you find love Endymion, as I have." She brought the stone up to her lips and kissed it. "There is nothing more powerful, or world shaking than love."

Endymion knew in that moment that he had never experienced a love like that.

A flash of yellow and gold interrupted his thoughts as the maiden in front of him tripped rather unceremoniously down the last two steps into the throne room. The herald stifled a laughed, coughing loudly, and the lady in waiting behind the princess was helping her to her feet. Endymion ran over and helped as well.

_I'm such a clumsy idiot! _Serena was scolding herself. _And right in front of the Prince!_

She hadn't even looked up at him. Too embarrassed to see what his reaction was going to be.

"Are you alright Your Highness?"

_That voice! It couldn't be. Could it? _Serena looked up through her long eye lashes.

_Darien?!_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**A/N: Yes I know! I couldn't resist ending this chapter here, it was just such a delicious cliffhanger.**

**Hope your holidays are going well. :D**

**A big shout out to my latest reviewers: ****marigouldtheflower****, ****GraphicsChyk****, ****EllaRizzz****, ****Serenity312****, and ****The-Rogue-Girl !  
><strong>


End file.
